When Karli came
by monkeyman626
Summary: A drunken night many years ago, left Severus Snape with a beautiful baby girl. His year is about to get very difficult - because this year, not-so-young-anymore-Karli Adelaide Snape has finally hit Hogwarts. This year, she's going out with a bang!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He had been planning this speech since the day he found out she was pregnant. He'd struggled to find the right words, but nothing seemed to fit. He would just have to make do with what he had.

It was only one night. He was drunk, and miserable. The baby would be better off without him. He wasn't ready to be a father. He couldn't be a father. He'd only ruin its life. He would never admit that the true reason was he feared becoming like his own father.

He hadn't been allowed in while she was giving birth, for which he was glad. Instead he had paced back and forth in the waiting room, going over and over his pathetic little speech.

"Mr Snape?"

The Muggle Doctor's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Laine had been one of his first friends as a child, and they had stayed in contact while he was at Hogwarts. She was a muggle, and knew nothing of the Wizarding World.

"Yes?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry Mr Snape; Miss Adelaide... there were complications"

"What do you mean complications?" asked Severus, his eyes narrowing. The Doctor fumbled for a moment.

"She didn't make it. I am truly sorry"

Severus did not move, his mind was running over and over the information repetitively.

"What about... the child?" he asked finally.

"Your daughter is healthy as a horse Mr Snape"

"A daughter?"

Severus Snape had no recollection of entering the hospital room. He had no idea when, or who placed the baby in his arms. All he knew was that the moment he looked into those big blue eyes, something in him changed. In that moment, he knew he would do all he could to protect her, to keep her safe, to make her happy. She was a part of him; and he a part of her. She was _his_. She was His Baby Girl. She was his Karli.

"Has anyone seen Karli?" asked Severus, bursting into the staffroom at Hogwarts. It was almost four years since Karli's birth, and he had been raising her at Hogwarts. He had tried to keep her a secret from the staff, but things never stayed secret for long at Hogwarts. He was just grateful none of the students had found out. He would never live it down.

"Has she run off again?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his eye. Severus scowled at his mentor.

"I don't know how you can be so calm" he asked. Albus only laughed.

"She always turns up, with nothing more than a few bruises"

Severus didn't say anything, merely turning around, and sweeping away, hunting for his baby. Minerva, and Sinistra were patrolling the halls, also looking for little Karli; who they had grown quite attached to.

"How a four year old manages to escape one of the most highly recommended nannies in the Wizarding World, I have no idea!" wondered Professor McGonagall.

Karli watched them walk past her with a silent giggle. She sucked on the green thing in her mouth. When she had been exploring the Forbidden Forest one day, she'd found a patch of orange berries. She discovered when she dropped it in some of her daddy's red truth potion, and waved her nannies wand, it turned green. When she put them in her mouth she turned invisible, and no one could see her. It helped her so much with her sneaking out. But she was almost out of berries, and she needed some more. She waited until the coast was clear, and then quick as her little legs could carry her, she was out the door, running across the lawns and into the forest her daddy thought was scary. Boy was daddy going to be surprised when he couldn't find her!


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Twelve Years Later**

"We're at the Quidditch World CUP!" cried Karli in absolute excitement. Karli's bestest friend in the whole wide world (as she'd called her from the day they first started Beauxbatons) lsabelle Matthews laughed.

"I know!" she replied, slapping her friend's arm lightly. "I can see that, quite clearly actually"

Karli laughed, as she and Izzy both spun in a circle, taking in their surroundings.

"I love my life" they sighed together, bursting out into laughter.

Suddenly, Izzy stopped and stared over in one corner of the camp site.

"Karli check it out!" she murmured, directing her friend's line of sight to the correct spot.

Karli let out an exaggerated sigh.

"So much better than those pansy French boys," Izzy laughed quietly at her friend, but nodded all the same. Karli grinned. "Come on!"

"WHAT?" Izzy cried, barely containing her giggle.

"Well it's not like we'll ever see them again" replied Karli, linking arms with Izzy, and dragging them towards those gorgeous boys.

"Ah... Ced?" murmured Darren. Cedric Diggory glanced back at his best mate, ready to respond, when he too felt his jaw drop slightly. Walking towards them, were two incredibly... _attractive_ girls, about 16, both of them smiling heartbreaking grins, with determination and cheekiness in their eyes.

"Hey!" said the blonde haired one.

"I want that one," Cedric said immediately, in an undertone.

"Fine by me,"

"Hey!" answered Cedric out loud. Darren waved them over and Karli and Izzy had to contain their giggles.

Karli gave her most dazzling smile.

"I know. I know."

"What do you know?" asked Cedric.

"We're perfect! It's a gift and a curse!" she replied. Izzy smirked, and took over.

"If it leaves you slightly in awe, we're sorry, it can't be helped"

Darren grinned.

"I've seen better"

"I doubt it" replied Izzy, inspecting her nails rather boredly.

Karli smirked at her friend. Izzy and the boy seemed to be sizing each other up, not willing to admit any sort of attraction. She turned to the other boy.

"So... does this gorgeous face come with a name?" Cedric asked cheekily, ignoring Darren's confused expression at his actions.

Karli laughed, sidling slightly closer.

"That all depends"

"On what?"

"On who wants to know?"

He smirked, taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips.

"I'm Cedric Diggory"

"And I've seen far better!" laughed Karli, stepping back casually, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder. "But Bellz here..."

She was cut off as Izzy's elbow made contact with her ribs.

"That is not my name!" she hissed, "Don't call me that!"

Karli scowled.

"I'll call you whatever the damn hell I want, BELLZ!"

"Oh will you, Karlianna?"

Karli visibly shuddered.

"Don't go there!" she scowled, both their voices growing steadily louder.

"Karlianna Pollyan – OOF!"

Karli smirked as her own elbow made contact. Izzy's brown eyes flashed angrily. Reaching up, she pushed Karli backwards. Karli would not take that lying down. She pushed back, unintentionally knocking her rather clumsy friend into Darren's lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her to catch her.

Turning in his lap she looked up at him, trying not to be surprised at how close his face was.

"Don't expect this to happen alot," she muttered, leaping up to chase after the retreating back of her friend.

"KARLIANNA!" she screamed.

Darren and Cedric looked over at each other, both quite stunned.

"Hot girls," Cedric muttered.

"Crazy friends," Darren added. Cedric grinned.

"She's mine!"

"So, you're guarding this body right?" winked Karli, shimmying exaggeratedly, earning herself a roll of Izzy's eyes, and a slight chuckle from Tom. Unable to always be there for his daughter, André Belmont had asked one of his top security agents to become Izzy's personal bodyguard. As such Tom had become a father figure to the young girl, even being responsible for many aspects of her upbringing. He was used to his girl's antics. Her friend was another matter. Karli grinned, turning to Izzy. "I've always liked a man in uniform"

Though this statement was obviously for Tom's ears as well, he did not respond. Instead he had turned his attention toward the entrance to their tent, listening for something in particular. Izzy knew something wasn't right.

"Tom what is it?" she asked.

In response he pulled his wand out and moved toward the entrance, turning back to look at the two girls who suddenly didn't feel like mucking around anymore.

"Keep your wands out and stay inside the tent," he said seriously, before stepping through and leaving them alone. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Something really must be wrong" muttered Izzy. Karli only nodded her wand already in her hand.

Izzy and Karli huddled in the middle of their tent, unsure of what to do. They had never heard such panicked screams in their lives, and it was making the blood run cold in their veins.

"Izzy... do you... smell smoke?"

Izzy nodded, turning her head.

"AAAH!" she screamed. Karli spun, and joined in. The corner of their tent had been lit on fire.

"LET'S GO!"

The two of them rushed out of the tent, coughing from the smoke of the fast growing flames. They ran as fast as they could, glancing back to see several bodies floating in the air, and men in dark cloaks, and strange masks underneath them, laughing cruelly. They sped up, weaving in and out of the panicked crowds. It was a while, before they realised they had been separated.

"KARLI!" Izzy screamed, searching all around her in desperation for her friend. People were running everywhere, bumping into her and knocking her around. Suddenly she was pushed hard against someone who instantly reached out to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see one of the boys she and Karli had been flirting with earlier that day. Quickly he pulled her away from the panicking crowds.

"Come on, we should get to the forest it's safer among the trees," he said, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"My friend..."she gasped, pulling against his hold, "I lost my friend!"  
"You'll have a better chance of finding her in the forest than out here!" he retorted, pulling her along. The logic won out and together they ran, heading straight for the thick trees and underbrush of the nearby woods.

Meanwhile Karli was having a little trouble. She had run straight for the trees; she'd always felt safer in the forest. But she'd been attacked by a small group of wannabe Death Eaters; kids who looked about her age, had pulled up their hoods, and were joining in the 'fun' as they called it.

"Let go of me!" she cried, struggling against the bonds that held her tied down on the ground. The group of boys simply laughed. The self appointed leader circled her, his wand out.

"Which Unforgiveable should we try first?" he laughed cruelly. Karli couldn't help but snort.

"Like you'd know how to use those"

"Let's find out shall we?" he lifted his wand, pointing it directly at her, when suddenly he was thrown backwards and into a tree. Karli glanced up to see that boy she had been flirting with come rushing up, a furious expression on his face, as he cast another spell, that sent one of the boys flying. Chickening out, they turned and ran, leaving Karli to him. Karli scowled.

"I had it completely under control!" she said, even as he released her from her bonds.

"It sure looked like it" he replied with a grin, "Though I'm guessing incarceration wasn't part of the plan?"

Karli grinned, taking his offered hand, and letting him pull her up, raising an eyebrow when he pulled her a little closer than necessary.

"Not quite" she murmured. He looked down at her, his expression suddenly growing intense. Karli felt her breathing become inexplicably heavy and couldn't move as Cedric slowly raised his hand to gently stroke her cheek. Suddenly there was movement in the trees; a pair of actual Death Eaters was headed right for them. Karli acted quickly.

"Put this in your mouth!" she hissed, pulling a strange green berry from her pocket.

"What?" he asked.

"DON'T swallow it; just hold it on your tongue. Trust me okay?" Even as she said it, she had put a berry into her own mouth, and she disappeared from view. Eyes wide, staring at the spot where she had just been standing, he followed her instructions, shock growing when she suddenly reappeared in front of him.

"Good" she murmured. "Now they can't see, or hear us, as long as you don't swallow that berry"

Cedric stared at her for a moment before a grin appeared on his face.

"They're getting closer" he muttered, grabbing her arms, and pulling her in close to him. She smirked.

"They'll walk right through us you know"

"I know"

A few minutes _after_ the Death Eaters had passed; they both swallowed the berries, though they had not moved. Izzy raised her eyebrow as they suddenly materialized in front of them. They were getting a little _close_.

"POLYANNA!" she cried. The blonde spun around.

"BELLZ!"

The two girls rushed at each other, giving each other a huge hug. Seconds later they pulled away, both embarrassed at their outburst. They gave little coughs, punching each other in the arms, and sniffing loudly.

"Thanks for the help boys!" Karli winked, and again, the two girls ran off, leaving behind two very stunned, very much in awe Hufflepuff boys from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; though Izzy did stop to wave at Darren. Cedric grinned.

"What happened there?"

"I could ask you the same question"


	3. Headed to Hogwarts

**Headed to Hogwarts**

"Miss Matthews, Miss Adelaide, get OFF ze horses!"

Karli and Izzy exchanged glances.

"But they're fun!"

"NOW!"

"This place sucks balls!" Karli yelled at the top of her lungs. Madam Maxime struggled to control herself.

"In ze carriage!"

Izzy groaned.

"Fine, since your so pushy!"

The two girls finally climbed down from the giant horses, their uniforms all messy and completely wrong.

Fleur Delacour eyed them both critically.

"You are not representing _us_ at 'Ogwarts looking like zat!" she said determinedly.

"Don't even think about it Fleur!" Izzy said darkly.

Unfortunately for them, they found it was quite difficult to take on a large group of French woman in 'make over' mode and win; especially when your Headmistress happened to be half giant, and could hold you down quite easily.

"Prepare for landing!" the coach driver called.

"Thank goodness!" Karli breathed in relief, moving over to the window.

"I'm home,"

Izzy moved next to her to get a look at the view. They laughed excitedly at the sight of all the English students waving and shouting up at them. Without a word to each other, they both leaned as far out the window as they could, waving their hats, and shouting frantically.

"BEAUXBATON SUCKS BALLS!" they yelled together, not caring whether or not the Hogwarts students heard them. Suddenly, two very strong hands grabbed the back of their uniforms and hurled them inside, slamming them onto the seats.

"Never, has zis school been so disrespected in it's entire history!" Madame Maxime said angrily.

"Then don't you think its about time it was?" Karli said innocently.

"I can always send you back" she warned, "do not give me a reason"

That shut them both up instantly. The Headmistress breathed in relief.

"Good"

Karli and Izzy stood behind their Headmistress, waiting for their opportunity to walk into Hogwarts, and praying that the humiliation could be over and done with.

"Be ready, girls!" Madame Maxime said excitedly as the doors opened. Eagerly the girls at the front began to make their graceful and fluttering entrance. Karli and Izzy slowly began to walk, bringing up the rear. Suddenly Izzy twitched.

"What is it?" Karli muttered.

"I think there's a bug in my hair," Izzy muttered, trying to search through her long ponytail. Karli scrunched up her eyebrows, immediately reaching over to help. "What's that?"

Karli let out a small shriek, as she started frantically brushing her shoulder.

"Get it off!" she hissed.

"Stay still!"

"You stay still!"

"Is it back?"

"Stop it!"

"Get"

"You"

"Cow"

"Crap"

"Merlin"

"Balls"

Next thing anyone knew, the two girls were in a pathetic little cat fight, which resulted in Izzy tripping backwards and landing in the lap of one of the Hogwarts students.

"Sorry," she was about to say when she saw who it was. The boy who saved her at the Quidditch World Cup was smiling down at her.

"Hello, hello," he said softly.

Izzy scowled.

"I'm not making a habit of this!" she hissed before getting to her feet and joining Karli in front of the whole school, assuming the position, much to her displeasure.

Madame Maxime stepped forward.

"I would like to introduce, two of our shining jewels" she pretended not to hear their snorts "Miss Karlianna (Karli scowled, Madame Maxime smirked) Adelaide, and Miss Isabelle Flora (Isabelle shuddered) Matthews, who shall now serenade you"

Karli and Izzy opened their mouths to sing...and shut them. At the same time, they turned to look at each other. The audience began to laugh as they shook their heads and removed their hats, loosened their hair, and undid the top coats. Smiling with satisfaction, they resumed their former positions and began to sing.

Jaws dropped all around the hall as their beautiful voices lifted to the air and filled the room, the lyrics speaking of beauty, friendship and happiness. As the song drifted to a close it was as though every person in the hall leaned forward at once to listen further. The final note hung in the air as they took their bows and left the stage as quickly as possible.

'Let's eat," Karli said loudly.

"Did you see them?" murmured Karli to Izzy. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we get it, they were hot!"

Karli shook her head.

"No"

"No?"

"No, they're perfect to mess with"

Izzy laughed, glancing up, and nudging her friend.

"Check it out"

Karli grinned with amusement at the red headed twins who were now winking at them. With a glance at each other, Karli and Izzy raised their hands, and gave a flirtatious wave in their direction. Karli was about to mouth something when movement caught her eye.

"Izzy, I think we should keep an eye on him" she whispered, nodding towards the Auror.

"Moody?"

"Yeah, there's... something wrong with him" she murmured. Izzy was about to argue, when he lifted up a flask, to take a swig, his face distorting in momentary disgust as he swallowed.

"I think you might be right" Izzy muttered, watching him as well, "My Dad's told me about him. He was supposed to have been the best of the best in his day."

"Your invisible Dad again, Isabelle?" one of the girls muttered.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Izzy retorted.

It seemed an age before the feast had ended. But finally, it did. Karli and Izzy were among the first to stand; along with the Durmstrang boys, Krum in the lead. Karli grinned cheekily, and Izzy just shook her head, waiting to see what her friend would do now. Casually, and as though she'd had quite a bit of practise, Karli stuck out her leg at just the right moment, tripping up the Quidditch Star, where he landed on the ground. She laughed, and bent down offering him her hand.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

The moment he was standing, she let go of his hand and moved away. Krum watched her in surprise, shaking his head, he allowed his Headmaster to lead him away.


	4. Boys, Moody And A Cup

**Boys, Moody, and A Cup**

The next morning, Karli and Izzy sat at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of the girls; screwing their noses up at the French delicacies.

"You'd think being in England would get us away from these crappy dishes" Izzy said in disgust, looking over their choices.

Karli suddenly grabbed Izzy's arm in excitement.  
"What?"

She stared, totally entranced by what she saw.

"It's...bacon," she whispered. Izzy caught sight of the food and as though they planned it, as one they leapt out of their seats, taking their plates with them, ignoring the fact that this table had the two boys seated right in front of them.

"Can we take some of this?' Karli asked, keeping her eyes focused on the delicious food; her eyes were wide, as well was her smile. Izzy was exactly the same. They looked like a couple of kids on Christmas morning.

"Take some of what?" asked Cedric with a slight grin.

"Bacon" they said together in reverent voices.

Cedric laughed.

"Sure okay-"

Before he had finished speaking, Izzy and Karli had snatched the plate of bacon and dumped its contents onto their plates, muttering together and adding other foods to the pile.

"Yeah we need some toast,"

"I like eggs. Eggs are good."

"Oh, they have pancakes. We need the pancakes!"

"No, YOU need the pancakes!"

"Just give them here!"

"Then you'd best give me the waffles!"

"Okay, waffles, pancakes... yum"

They shivered in delight, having filled their plates to the extreme, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation as they moved as fast as they could back to their own table, muttering about the different foods they had.

Suddenly Cedric and Darren appeared on either side of the girls, watching them eat.

"You're not seriously gonna finish that yourself?" he asked, watching her scoff down two pancakes at once. Karli grinned through her mouthful, taking a large swig of pumpkin juice to help her swallow.

"Watch me" she replied.

Cedric laughed, and reached his hand towards her plate. Karli froze, watching that hand as it got closer and closer to her precious bacon. Her expression only grew colder when he took three rashers, and slowly brought it up to his mouth, her jaw dropping lower and lower.

"Give that back!" she hissed. Cedric ignored her, and bit down.

"Yummy" he replied.

"3," she began, "2"

Cedric ran.

"1!" she yelled, chasing after him as fast as she could.

Izzy just sat there, ponderously chewing on a piece of toast before realising Darren was still sitting next to her and enduring the flirtations of Marguerite.

"Are all the Hogwarts boys this handsome?" asked Marguerite, leaning forward slightly in what she knew to be an appealing manner. Darren shrugged carelessly.

"Not all" he replied with a wink.

"Marguerite," Izzy said, leaning behind Darren, "I wouldn't chat with this guy if I were you,"

Marguerite scowled.

"What are you going to do about it Isabelle?" she asked, "Have your invisible father arrest me? I'm just talking."

Izzy's eyes flashed, and her fists clenched, but she managed to control herself, a grin appearing on her face.

"And I was just trying to warn you; this guy farts up a storm" she quickly rose and moved away from the table, shoving something deep in her pocket, "Woops, look at my wrist, I really have to go."

Darren watched her go, a grin appearing on his own face. Marguerite scowled.

"Look at me"

Karli and Cedric finally stopped running, both slightly out of breath, the bacon long forgotten. Karli collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Good workout" she gasped. Cedric grinned, leaning forward, hand against the wall and his face dangerously close to hers.

"Glad to help" he murmured. Karli smirked at him.

"I know, like I said..."

"You're perfect." He murmured. She gazed up at him, feeling this incredible desire to somehow get him even closer. He moved forward slightly, bare inches between their bodies, their breaths mingling.

"I remember,"

Karli laughed shakily, but a sound from around the corner cut her off. She peered around and scowled when she saw Mad-Eye Moody.

"Shush" she whispered.

"What?" asked Cedric, falling silent when her hand rose to his mouth.

"Don't snoop!" The Professor called out. Karli put on her grin, and came around the corner.

"Snoop what?" she asked innocently, striding right up to him, and to the door behind him. She pulled out her wand, and whispered a spell. "There you go!" she said cheerfully, spinning around, and grabbing Cedric's hand she lead him away. "That was weird" she muttered.

"Where are we going?" asked Izzy, as she put the familiar berry in her mouth. Karli shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet, I... I just have this feeling something bad is about to happen"

Izzy nodded.

"Okay. Lead the way,"

It seemed like an age, that they just roamed the halls, Izzy not entirely sure where she was going. Karli suddenly stopped her.

"There"

Together they watched, as a suspicious looking Moody, turned a corner, walking as fast as his leg would let him. Izzy was about to say something when Karli shushed her, indicating they should follow him.

Karli knew every single one of these halls even if she was blindfolded and it didn't take long for her to figure out where he was going.

"What does he want?" she asked out loud.

"Let's find out," Izzy whispered, pushing forward.

They followed the Professor into the Great Hall, and right up to the Goblet of Fire. It was then that he whipped out his wand, and began uttering an extremely complicated spell. The dark lights emitting from the end of his wand, and wrapping around the goblet left them with a strange, dark feeling.

"What's he doing?" asked Karli.

That was when he pulled out the piece of parchment, dropping it into the Goblet, the bright light of the flames illuminating the name for but a second before burning it.

**Harry Potter**


	5. The Fourth Champion

**The fourth Champion**

Professor Dumbledore stood before the Goblet waiting for it to select its first contestant. Izzy glanced over at Karli nervously but neither girl said a word.

"The champion from Beauxbatons Academy...is Fleur Delacour!" he declared and all the Beauxbaton girls cheered as she rose and was led away to the private room.

Wasting no time, the Goblet delivered the parchment with the name of the champion from Durmstrang Academy.

"Viktor Krum!"

All the boys let loose a roar as he stood and headed over to the private room with hardly a smile on his face.

Then, for the third and final time the Goblet delivered it's final champion.

"The Hogwarts champion...is Cedric Diggory!"

Smiling, he rose to his feet as thousands of hands patted his back as he made his way to the back room to join the other two champions.

"Congratulations, to our Champio..."

No one had to wonder what had caused the Headmaster to pause. The Goblet of Fire lit up again, shooting out a fourth piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught it in his hands, his face seeming to pale as he stared at the name; his voice shaking slightly as he announced it.

"Karli Adelaide"

No one moved or spoke, as they all turned to look for her. Karli breathed a small sigh of relief that only Izzy noticed. Subtly Izzy gripped Karli's arm for comfort before pushing her up. Standing, Karli walked head held high towards the private room, her expression as stony as she could make it. Taking a deep breath, she descended the stairs, and entered the room.

"What's happened?" Cedric said immediately; noting the apprehension in her eyes.

"It's... I..."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" cried Madame Maxime striding towards her in a rush, backing Karli up against a wall.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You had to have done something!"

"I did nothing!"

"Madame!" The Beauxbaton headmistress took a deep breath to steady herself. Karli turned to see Albus Dumbledore striding towards her.

"Karli...tell me honestly. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" he asked, "Or ask someone else to put it in for you?"

She gazed back at him for a long moment before speaking in a soft voice.

"I have no wish to compete in the tournament,"

Dumbledore nodded, accepting this.

"Dumbledore, this is my student, I will deal with her as I see fit; Miss Adelaide you are to pack your things, you are to be sent back to France immediately and your friend will go with you!"  
"Izzy didn't do anything!"

"You have always been partners in crime I KNOW she was involved!"

"Madame Maxime, I will say this once, and once alone. There was nothing to be involved in!" Karli said calmly, her voice cold and eerie. "I have no wish to compete in the tournament" she paused, "and you cannot send me away. This is my home. And this is where I, and Izzy, will stay"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Barty!" Dumbledore said loudly, turning everyone's attention to the small man, watching this all in silence. "What can be done?"

"Nothing," he said softly, "The rules of the Goblet are absolute. She has been selected and therefore...she must compete. She is the Fourth Champion."

"But..." Severus Snape made to intervene, but he said no more. His dark eyes watched his daughter closely.

"Fine" Karli said shakily. "So be it"

She turned to leave, stopping only long enough to say one thing.

"You might want to think about how the Goblet of Fire was fooled into thinking there was need for a fourth champion in the first place, rather than on how to punish me for something that was out of my control" and with those words, she left.

Karli strode down the hallway, keeping back the tears. She had not expected to feel this afraid. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't want to compete. She was pulled from her thoughts, when she saw a door open. She smiled softly, walking towards it and closing it behind her.

"Hey Daddy"

Severus strode towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What have you done?" he cried. She stared up at him, shaking her head, unable to speak. She collapsed into his arms.

"I don't want to do this" she muttered, her face buried in his chest.

"Then why did you?"

She took a deep breath and pulled back.

"Someone's trying to kill Harry Potter"

Severus Snape listened patiently as she explained the whole situation, never stopping until she had told everything. There was a long moment...and then he spoke.

"So...you took a gamble that the Goblet would choose you over him," he said softly.

She couldn't speak anymore, she merely nodded.

"And now you would put yourself in his place. Put yourself in danger, risk your own life; Karli you should have come to me, you didn't have to do this!"

"It's done,"

"My Karli" murmured Severus, taking her in his arms again, and kissing the top of her head. "I promised you I'd keep you safe"

Karli smiled up at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Daddy"

Karli trudged down the hall, almost completely worn out, headed for the Ravenclaw Dormitory, ready to collapse into her bed.

"Karli"

She simply lifted an arm and gave a backwards wave, not wanting to stop until she got to her room.

"Karli" Cedric said again, catching up to her easily, walking in pace beside her. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

Karli groaned.

"I've heard this record already"

"Then tell me the truth" he replied, slightly angry.

Karli sighed, turning to him.

"You want the truth? It was me or Harry Potter. Now leave me alone. I want to go to bed, curl up in my blankets, and hope tomorrow never comes. Goodnight"

Cedric stood in shock, watching her walk away, trying to make sense of it.

"Goodnight"


	6. Interrogations Explanationsand Darren?

**An Interrogation, an Explanation, and... Darren?**

When Karli finally got back to the dormitory set aside for the girls from Beauxbatons Academy she couldn't hold back her groan. _Of course_ there would be pandemonium; no one was going to get any sleep. She had barely stepped through the doors when she was accosted by a very pretty, very angry, half Veela.

"Why would you do this?" she cried, "What is your problem? I thought you hated Beauxbatons! Why would you go to all this effort to make sure you could represent us?"

Karli just stared up at Fleur, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I DON'T want to represent anyone. And you're right; I do hate Beauxbatons." With that she shrugged past her, towards Izzy who was having problems of her own.

"What part did you play in zis?"

"Sadly, I didn't make the cut," she retorted, "and I have no idea what happened down there."

"So it's a complete surprise that Karli's name was pulled out of the Cup?" Madame Maxime pressed.

"Complete and shocking surprise," Izzy confirmed, "she likes her pranks but even Karli has her limits."

Karli nodded, stepping towards them, linking arms with her friend, as though she were there to back her up.

"You were late getting back to ze dorm last night" Madame Maxime continued smugly, "we have witnesses"

Karli shrugged.

"I never said I was innocent" she admitted, "I'm simply innocent of wanting to be a part of this bloody thing"

"Then where were you?"

"We snuck into the Forbidden Forest and were attempting to catch a Unicorn"

"A unicorn? You cannot expect me to believe that!"

"Fine! We were in the kitchen eating ham" she sighed with remembered delight. "Good ham too"

"How do you know where the kitchen is?" asked Marguerite snidely. Karli smirked.

"You, Marguerite, should know by now that I get whatever the hell I want. And last night, I simply wanted ham"

Marguerite scowled; Karli had unintentionally gained the unwanted affection of the man of Marguerite's dreams the previous year, though Karli always said seeing as she had a new one every few months, this one wouldn't matter.

"And where are your witnesses to corroborate your story?" Madame Maxime demanded.

"You can ask any one of the house elves down in the kitchen," Izzy supplied, "might I suggest the one named Winky?"

Karli suppressed her grin. Winky was completely drunk, and wouldn't be a very good witness, though due to her many exploits down to the kitchen in her earlier years, the House Elves were quite willing to support her.

"Happy?" asked Izzy, even as she and Karli moved to the stairs, headed to their room.

"Night everyone" called back Karli, not allowing anyone the opportunity to stop them. "I am going to bed"

Karli slept fitfully that night. Izzy didn't get much sleep either, kept awake by her friend's movements.

"Idiot" thought Izzy with a sigh. "Why did she have to decide to get all _noble_ now?"

Karli turned over, her eyes open as she stared out the window at the dark sky.

"When will I learn to just listen to Izzy?" she thought to herself, before unbidden a grin crossed her face. "When hell freezes over" she answered her own question. Life was far more fun when she just did the first thing that popped into mind. She let out a small laugh, followed quickly by a sigh. "A lot more dangerous too" she said out loud, before finally closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

The next morning the girls sat alone, abandoned by their own schoolmates; if you could even call them that. They glanced at each other, before back down at their very full plates. Karli nibbled at a piece of bacon, before dropping it back onto her plate. She didn't have much of an appetite. And apparently, neither had Izzy. They sat in silence, pushing food around with their forks, when a cough from behind them pulled them from their reverie.

"Karli" said Cedric, grabbing her arm and pulling her up, leaving no room for argument. "We need to talk"

"Do we really?" she asked, even as she allowed him to lead her away. She couldn't understand the need she had to tell him the truth; or the desire she had for him to approve of her.

Izzy watched her friend leave with a blank look on her face; the only mask she had to hide her concern. Suddenly she realised she wasn't alone. Darren was staring down at her.

"She'll be fine," he said softly, taking the seat next to her and picking off Izzy's untouched plate of food.

"It's not what you think," he said casually, taking a large swig of her pumpkin juice.

"You better refill that," Izzy retorted, "and you don't know what I'm thinking. I'm not worried."

He shrugged, dutifully refilling her cup for her.

"Yes you are. And you're a bad liar. Though a pretty good actress," he muttered.

"Oh thank you for the glowing compliment," she said sarcastically.

"Hey; we're not dating yet," he said, looking away to hide the smirk. Izzy promptly choked on her pumpkin juice and Darren immediately patted her back for her.

"But Cedric and Karli will be by tomorrow afternoon," he continued after she could breathe properly again.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I know the guy. Can you look me in the eye and tell me honestly that she's not into him as well?"

"How do you know _he's_ interested in her?" Izzy pressed.

Darren shrugged again.

"I've never seen Ced act the way he does when he's around her" he answered honestly, not feeling as though he was revealing any great secret "even at the Cup; I've never seen him act like this."

Izzy nodded, storing away this piece of information for when she and Karli were alone. Suddenly she smirked.

"Karli's much the same as ever," she replied but he saw the spark in her eyes that showed she was joking.

They laughed and Izzy suddenly felt able to eat at least another piece of toast. Though the sudden reappearance of an appetite seemed to have no reason for it at all; it was certainly nothing to do with Darren.

Cedric had intended to lead Karli to the Astronomy Tower, so that they would have a little privacy, but Karli seemed to have other ideas; and he quickly learnt that Karli usually got what she wanted. She led him down the fourth floor corridor, and to a bare patch of wall. She leant down her hand outstretched, pressing it flat against a brick a foot or so above the ground. There was a small crunch sound, as a door suddenly appeared in front of them. Cedric felt like he shouldn't have been surprised.

"How did you find this?" he asked, as he followed her inside, glancing around the room in slight confusion. It looked like his little sister's room back home; dolls and all.

Karli smiled contently.

"This is my old room"

"_Old_ room?"

Karli turned to him, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh... yeah... I kinda... grew up here"

Now Cedric really was surprised.

"Huh?" he asked. Karli smiled softly, glancing around her room, laughing at her old toys, and running a hand reverently along the bright pink cover of the large bed she had spent weeks begging for.

"My dad raised me here; he was a teacher, and I had nowhere else to go" Karli laughed. "At least, that was until he caught me trying to ride a Centaur. Then he sent me to live with Uncle Abe"

Cedric raised his eyebrow at her.

"And then to Beauxbatons?"

Karli scowled.

"Yeah; the prick decided having me as a student would affect his reputation as a Professor"

Cedric nodded, thinking hard.

"Which teacher?"

Karli grinned.

"You'll never know"

Cedric laughed, before lowering himself onto the fluffy green and purple polka-dotted bean bag, growing serious.

"Tell me the truth Karli" he asked again, "I... I just want the truth"

She nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"You asked for it," she muttered.

She spoke for a straight half hour, never ceasing until she'd told him everything. It must have been an enormous effort for him to not say anything but he restrained himself until the end.

"Why didn't you just go to someone?"

"Izzy said the same thing" Karli said with a sigh, "so did Dad"

"Well maybe you should listen to them"

Karli grinned.

"And take away all the fun in life? Never!" she laughed, before shrugging, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't know why I put my name in. Only that I felt like I had to thwart his plan... I mean he's Harry Potter; either they wanted him dead or..." she shuddered. "I don't even want to think about the alternative"

"And now all the danger that may be on his head is definitely on yours," he said seriously, feeling a strange desire to protect her, "and it could possibly be worse."

"What do you mean?"

"You got what you wanted. You thwarted the guy; but that doesn't mean he's going to stop. And that definitely doesn't mean he's going to let you get away with it."

Karli stared at him.

"I... I hadn't thought of that" she muttered, before taking a deep breath. "But there's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm in the tournament and if someone wants to try and stop me...I say bring it on."

Cedric shook his head, watching her intently.

"You, Karlianna Adelaide, are not like other girls" he moved closer to her, laughing softly as her cheeks reddened slightly, and she glanced down in embarrassment.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, unable to look at him. Cedric reached forward, gently tipping her chin with his fingers.

"It's definitely a good thing"

For a moment they did not speak, when Cedric leant forward, pressing his lips against hers, and kissing her deeply, her heart beating so loud in her chest it hurt. They broke apart for a moment, and he grinned.

"You know, I've wanted to do that since the day we met" he said with a cheeky smile. Karli stared up at him.

"You mean we could have been doing that this whole time?" she demanded. Cedric laughed.

"It's only been a week"


	7. First Dates, New Sights and Suspicious

**First Dates, New Sights and Suspicious Circumstances**

"Izzy come on, I wanna go to Hogsmeade!" Karli said, tugging on her friend's arm.

"Why do we have to go now?" Izzy whined, pulling back and using her weight to keep her body glued to the chair.

"Because I said so!" Karli cried with frustration.

Izzy sighed theatrically.

"Is Butterbeer gonna be involved in this trip?" she asked.

"Oh, bucket loads!"

"And chocolate?"

"If you ask nicely,"

"Pretty please?"

"If you want,"

Fast as lightning Izzy leapt out of her chair and ran upstairs to put on something warm. Realising her intent, Karli followed her automatically.

"Whatever you do, you better not be putting on that lumpy, puke-green sweater of yours!" she yelled ahead.

Izzy froze.

"I wasn't going to!" she yelled back, hastily stuffing it back into her trunk.

"But then what can I wear?" she asked nervously.

Karli smirked.

Ten minutes later Karli and Izzy were on their way to Hogsmeade, walking as fast as their legs could carry them. Karli glanced at Izzy out of the corner of her eye, pleased with her work. Izzy was dressed in dark, skin tight jeans that enhanced her rarely seen curves. She was wearing a simple white cotton blouse which sat off her shoulders and rested just above her hips. Karli had expertly twisted her long hair away from her face and tied loosely, with long strands dangling free.

Izzy meanwhile was examining Karli, admiring her own work. Karli was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, with rugged grey print. She was also wearing a tight black collared vest, with a white off the shoulder shirt underneath only reaching her midriff; a black obsidian stone on a chain hung around her neck, lying delicately against her collarbone. She was wearing a pair of plain black chucks; and Izzy had pulled back Karli's hair in a loose ponytail; her blonde hair framing her face.

"Oh, I can't wait to get myself that Butterbeer, I've been craving it for ages!" Izzy said with a happy sigh.

Karli only scoffed.

"I know. You've been going on about them so much I've been thinking of planning an intervention."

Izzy just laughed, ignoring the fact that Karli was mostly serious.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, Karli gave an exaggerated exclamation of surprise.

"Look who's here!" she said, "let's go say hi!"

Before Izzy could protest, Karli had dragged her to the table where Cedric and Darren were waiting.

"Hi boys!" she said in over exaggerated excitement. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Oh didn't you?" Izzy asked suspiciously. Karli just ignored her, pushing Izzy into the seat next to Darren.

"Ced, I've been wanting to talk to you about something" Karli said.

"What's that?" he asked, standing up and stepping out of the booth. Karli didn't reply, instead, she grabbed his hand, and the two rushed toward the door.

"HAVE FUN!" Karli cried as she disappeared outside with her new boyfriend. Darren watched them go with a knowing grin.

"Told you they'd be together"

Izzy gave a wary smile.

"Hmmm" she replied, standing up, "you know, I think I'll get that drink to go!"

Darren grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap, smirking down at her cheekily.

"Yes, this just feels right, don't you think?"

Despite herself, Izzy let out a giggle and had to look away to hide her blush. In order to avoid further embarrassment she pulled herself out of his grasp and off his lap, taking the seat next to him. He smiled, feeling extremely triumphant.

"So...I've been thinking," he began.

"That's possible for you?" she retorted.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," he replied completely unruffled, "anyway I was saying, I've been thinking that there's something we have to talk about."

"I'm listening," she said, accepting her Butterbeer off Madame Rosmerta and taking a quick swig.

"Well...we have to discuss the issue of all this sexual tension between us."

Izzy burst out laughing, inwardly grateful that she had already swallowed her drink.

"Yes, it has been quite difficult keeping my hands to myself!" she replied, still laughing.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me," he said seriously, gazing at her and causing her to abruptly stop laughing. They looked at each other for a moment and in that moment Izzy felt as if she could clearly see all the pieces that made him who he was...and then it was gone. He shrugged, his casual, confident persona back in place.

"So..." he said casually, his arm resting on the back of the chair. "Do we make out here, or should we go find a nice cosy broomstick closet?"

Izzy scoffed.

"I'm not that easy."

"Oh, I know" he replied, winking at her cheekily. "But I've always enjoyed a challenge"

"Do you use that 'broomstick closet' line on all the girls?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Does it ever work?"

"Depending on the girl...yeah,"

"Wow...you get around don't you?" she muttered, taking another swig.

"Come on, I bet you had all the French guys running around after you," he said, finishing off his drink and quickly ordering another one.

Izzy suddenly blushed and didn't say anything. As before, he interpreted her silence and leaned closer toward her.

"You've never done this before. Have you?" he asked softly.

Unwilling to look at him, she shook her head and chuckled half-heartedly. Suddenly he cupped the side of her face with his hand, pulling her close so he could kiss her, simple, gentle and sweet. He didn't pull away when they stopped, only leaned closer in order to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad I could be your first,"

Karli smiled softly, as Cedric casually slung his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer as they walked.

"Anyone would think you liked holding me close Mr Diggory" she said cheekily, as her own arm wrapped around him. Cedric laughed.

"Anyone would be right" he grinned, hesitating only slightly as they turned towards the Forbidden Forest. Karli smirked.

"You're not afraid are you?" she teased. Cedric grinned.

"Not so long as I've got you," he replied, Karli raised her eyebrow, "this way I can throw you in the way as I run"

Karli laughed.

"What a charmer!" she mocked.

"I know" he replied.

They walked deeper into the forest, neither of them seeming to register that they could be attacked by several varieties of dangerous creatures at any moment. They walked in silence for a while, content to simply be in one another's company when suddenly Cedric grabbed Karli, spinning her around, and pulling her in close so that he could crash his mouth onto hers. Karli did not hesitate to respond, smiling against his lips as he pushed her up against a tree trunk, deepening the kiss. Karli's arms had just wrapped around his neck, her fingers in his hair, when she roughly pulled away from him, glancing around frantically.

"What?" asked Cedric. Karli shushed him, and that's when she heard it again. Voices.

"Oh crap!" she muttered, grabbing his hand. "We have to get out of here"

"What? Why?" he asked, moving with her.

"They can't see us!" she muttered, even as they ran. "If my Dad finds out that I've got a boyfriend, let alone that I've actually _kissed_ someone, he'll freak!"

Cedric stopped running, pulling her to a stop.

"Your dad?" he asked in surprise. "You're afraid of your Dad?"

"You don't know my Dad!" she retorted. "Actually you do, if you knew... You'd understand. Daddy is a nut. If he had it his way, I'd be a Nun"

"He can't be that bad!"

Karli groaned in frustration, tugging at his hand, and pulling him.

"He's worse Ced. He can't find out about us!"

Cedric allowed her to pull him along. They ran to the outskirts of the forest, still in the shadows of the trees.

"So... I'm not allowed to tell anyone about us?" Cedric asked once they had caught their breath. She shook her head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You don't know Daddy like I do" she replied. Cedric nodded, steeling his jaw.

"Fine. We'll do it your way" he said in obvious irritation. "Bye"

He bent down and kissed her cheek quickly, and walking away from her.

Karli scowled.

"Fine!" she snapped out loud to no one in particular, stalking toward the castle angrily. "Fine!"

Karli was walking along, still absolutely furious at Cedric, though she was more angry with herself; but she wasn't about to admit to it. She glanced up, and saw that same old familiar door open once again. She sighed, walking towards it. He only left it open when he wanted to talk to her. Taking a deep breath and putting her smile back into place, she stepped inside.

"You know Daddy, I'm starting to feel like the only time we meet in here is when I'm about to get punished for something"

Severus gave a small smile.

"That's because you usually are" he smirked, before growing serious "I understand that you spent today in the company of one of my _male_ students"

"No; a boy?" she asked in mock horror.

"Karli,"

"Dad it's not the end of the world, try relaxing!"

"I didn't know you had been interested in anyone new," he said, trying to explain, "and...I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me about it."

"I'm not going to talk to you about boys! It's the first among several topics that fathers and daughters simply cannot discuss! It goes: periods, mating and boys; not necessarily in that order"

He did not express his concern that the word mating had even come out of her mouth.

"Well we are discussing it now!" he said in a tone that said she was not to argue. But Karli never listened.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO DISCUSS!" she emphasised. "We were just trying to set up Darren and Izzy" she continued, glad that technically she wasn't lying. "The two have been falling all over each other for at least a week"

"Are you sure that's all?" her father asked.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't" Karli said, hiding her discomfort. "Can I please go now?"

Later that evening, Karli sat beside Izzy in the common room, staring at the fire.

"Dad is definitely not ready for this..." she muttered to herself. "I'm not even sure what this is..."  
Izzy just shook her head at her friend. She still thought she should tell him. "I don't even know if there still is something... after today... Stubborn pigface"

"Fascinating as this one sided discussion is," Izzy said, catching her friend's attention, "can I ask you something?"  
"Sure,"

"What happened to _my_ sweater?"

Karli hesitated, before cursing she stood up.

"Damn boys... catch you off guard... walked away... from me! Merlin's nipples... stupid sweater"

Karli exited the common room, heading for the forest, where she had dropped her friend's jersey when Cedric had suddenly grabbed her; shivers shot up her spine even as she thought about it. "Balls"

Karli bent down, picking up the black sweater, brushing off the dirt and twigs angrily. Izzy was going to kill her when she saw it. She was turning to leave, when she heard those voices again.

"Who the heck would be out here?" she thought to herself, her curiosity, as usual, getting the better of her. She followed the sounds, her eyebrows rising in confusion when she heard several, blood curling roars, and loud shouts. The sounds seemed to be coming from that small clearing in the middle of the forest. She stepped out of the trees, her jaw dropping, and her blood freezing in her veins as she saw them. Standing in front of her, angry and terrifying, were four ferocious dragons, though her eyes were drawn to the one nearest her. Just her luck, she had to enter the clearing near the most dangerous of the creatures, flames erupting into the air, its spiked tail swinging dangerously, as the handlers attempted to subdue it. She attempted to back away, when suddenly; it was as though she no longer had control of her legs. They were glued in place and she could not move, she lifted her head, staring at the creature in horror. The beast turned its head, and Karli swore it was staring right at her, its angry eyes focused on her face.

Suddenly enormous flames burst forth from its mouth, coming straight for her! Karli tried with all her might to move out of the way but her legs simply wouldn't budge.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shrieked.


	8. Karkaroff saves the day? That can't be

**Karkaroff saves the day? Now that can't be right.**

The flames licked at the material of her clothes, her skin burning from the heat, when suddenly, her legs were freed, though still numb. She lost balance, but a pair of strong arms pulled her back, yanking her out of the way, at the same moment as her rescuer used his wand to douse the flames. Karli glanced up at him in shock.

"Professor... Karkaroff?"

The Bulgarian Headmaster glared down at her.

"I wonder what Madame Maxime would say...to learn that one of her Champions was caught cheating." He said through his thick accent.

"I wonder what Barty Crouch would say when he learns one of His Headmasters was caught cheating" she retorted.

Karkaroff eyed her seriously.

"If no one learns of my presence in this forest, no one will learn of yours" he said softly

Karli gazed back at him unflinchingly, ignoring the burns along the left side of her body.

"How can I trust that you'll keep your word?" she asked.

"For the same reason I will have to trust yours"

Karli considered for a moment, before holding out her hand.

"Deal"

"Karli what the hell happened to you?" Izzy cried running over to her friend. Karli glanced down at herself, unable to hide her grimace at the sight. Her left shoulder was clearly burned; how badly was difficult to tell. But the material above her shoulder had been entirely burnt through, leaving a large hole, the edges singed, and smoking. The same could be said for the left side of her abdomen. Aside from this, she was also covered in dirt.

She looked up at Izzy, trying to think of an appropriate excuse, but could think of none.

"Nipples" was her response. Izzy just shook her head.

"Come on, we've gotta get you to the hospital wing!" Izzy said, turning Karli back toward the door.

"Can't it wait? I wanna sleep!" Karli said in a whining voice.

"Karli you're hurt and pretty seriously, you need to get looked at. You can sleep in the hospital wing,"

Karli scowled.

"Those beds suck!"

Surprisingly, Izzy won out. Karli groaned.

"You cheated" she moaned. "You used the mother voice. You're not allowed to use the mother voice"

Izzy just ignored her, pulling at her arm slightly.

"How did this happen to you?" she muttered, not really caring if she answered or not. Luckily, most of the students were up in their dorms already.

"Izzy!"

Both girls turned to see Darren running towards them. Karli did not miss Izzy's soft curse.

"What's this about?" Karli murmured.  
"I was supposed to meet him tonight," she replied.

Darren came closer, his expression changing from worry to open shock and concern.

"Karli what the hell happened to you?" he asked, staring at her burns.

Izzy shrugged.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing," she said, looking over at him intently. He gazed at her for a moment.

"Okay," he muttered, turning around and running back down the hall and out of sight.

"Let's go," Izzy said, pulling Karli back toward the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Karli, and instantly knew what had caused it. She strode toward the girl, leading her toward a bed, and forcing her to sit down. She quickly examined the burns, and moved away to get some healing salve, all the while muttering to herself.

"Dragons at Hogwarts, what will they think of next" she kept grumbling. Izzy stared down at her friend.

"Dragons?"

"Hippogriffs"

"Karli!"

"What?" she asked with an attempted laugh, grimacing at the pain the effort caused, her hand moving to her side. "I thought we were playing name the magical creature"

Despite herself, Izzy laughed. She was spared a response as the nurse returned. She worked over Karli for several minutes, still shaking her head, and muttering to herself. Karli rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Aunt Pommy" she said in exasperation. "You've seen me with worse" Madam Pomfrey did not answer, though a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. "And I was younger then. Now I'm a big girl and I can look after myself, you'd think you'd stop worrying"

Madam Pomfrey glanced down at the girl.

"Now that you're older, you'd think you stopped running into situations like this head first" she said seriously. "What were you doing in the forest?"

Karli stared at her for a moment, before she suddenly fell back on the bed, closing her eyes, and emitting a loud snore.

"Karli, I know you're not asleep!" snapped Madam Pomfrey, even as Izzy laughed. Karli only let out a very loud, very nasally grunt.

"Snore!" she murmured.

"Damn; she's a snorer!" came a familiar voice. Karli flushed in embarrassment, and she sat back up. Madam Pomfrey took this as a sign to leave. Karli didn't notice at first, before she spun around in shock.

"PLEASE don't tell Daddy!"

Cedric laughed, but it was a hollow laugh. He moved toward the bed, and sat on it, facing her. Karli stared at him for a moment, before remembering that she was supposed to be angry at him.

"I'm not talking to you"

Izzy took this as her cue to leave. She grabbed Darren who had accompanied his friend, and they moved to the other end of the Hospital Wing.

Cedric laughed softly, before allowing himself to glance down at the obvious burns.

"What the hell happened to you?" he murmured. Karli squirmed uncomfortably.

"I lost my sweater" she said pitifully.

"MY sweater!" Izzy said loudly. Karli and Cedric turned to look at her with similar expressions on their faces and she blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry...continue; I won't listen I promise!"

Karli held back her grin, before glancing back at Cedric, and away again, holding her chin in the air, as she stared determinedly at the roof. Cedric, of course, was not about to let her get away with that. He lifted up his hand, and turned her face to him.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, leaning closer. Karli felt her heart speed up, as her breath caught in her throat.

"Me too" she replied softly. The gap between them was lessening with each moment, as Cedric gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Finally, just as Karli didn't think she could bear it any longer, Cedric pressed his lips against hers. They broke apart, and shared smiles. Cedric pulled back slightly.

"Now, what the bloody hell did you do?"

As before, Cedric listened to her explanation without a comment, though it was clear on his face that he was building up quite a speech.

"So all of this...is because you lost a sweater?" he asked sceptically. "It's just a sweater!"

Karli stared up at him.

"It's _never_ just a sweater"

Cedric shook his head, but said no more about the sweater.

"Why didn't you run away the moment you saw the dragons?" he pressed. Karli thought hard. She'd been thinking about that since the moment Karkaroff had pulled her away from the flames.

"That's the thing Ced, I tried" she said, still reflecting back, "I really did. But it... it was like... it was like I was cursed. Someone didn't want me to move"

"CURSED?"

Karli and Ced turned to look at Izzy.

"So much for not listening," Karli muttered. Izzy ignored her.

"You never said anything about being cursed before," Izzy said seriously, going over and taking a seat near them. Darren looked a little disappointed but followed suit.

"You didn't actually give me a chance," Karli replied, hoping Izzy would forget that she had in fact asked "what the hell".

"Who was it?" asked Izzy. Karli rolled her eyes.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here would I?" she replied irately, "I'd be out there kicking the bastard's ass!"

Cedric opened his mouth to speak, but Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"That's it, everyone out" she ordered, hustling them towards the door. They groaned and complained but complied, but not before she had grabbed Cedric's hand.

"Ced, I'm pretty much 99% certain the first task is dragons"

Cedric laughed, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"I hadn't figured that out thanks" he replied, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "I'll see you tonight"

Karli watched him go with a raised eyebrow, before turning to the nurse.

"You told Daddy didn't you?"

"He'll be here soon"


	9. How to get past a dragon? Cheat!

**How do you get past a Dragon? Why, you cheat of course!**

The next morning when Karli was given a perfect bill of health, she and Izzy decided to have some breakfast out by the Lake as celebration.

"So...how do you plan on getting past your dragon?" Izzy asked as she munched on a crunchy piece of bacon. Karli shrugged.

"I figured I'd put on a pink dress and dance around; maybe it'll decide it likes me" Karli said sounding incredibly serious.

Izzy nodded, considering it seriously.

"It could work, but then you'll have to deal with the obvious issues of inter-species relationships,"

Karli put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm... true. The language barrier might become a problem" she said, "and then there's Ced. I don't think I want him to find out I'm cheating on him with a dragon. He wouldn't be able to cope with the competition"

Izzy laughed, before growing serious.

"Do you have any idea on what you'll do?"

Karli grinned.

"I thought maybe a bit of fireworks would help"

"What are you thinking Pollyanna?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're gonna need a backup plan...just in case,"

"I never need a backup plan.... shut up Izzy"

The morning of the task, Karli was ready. She had her plan, and thanks to Izzy, a completely unnecessary back up plan. She went to breakfast as per usual but instead of leaving afterward with Izzy, she and Cedric made their way out onto the grounds, joining Fleur and Viktor Krum. Along the way people shouted out words of encouragement or in Karli's case, things like "Karli stinks!" and "You're dead, Adelaide!" Karli took it all in her stride, even waving cheerfully, and elegantly in their direction, blowing kisses and shouting "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" as though greeting adoring fans.

Cedric just shook his head, laughing uncontrollably.

"You're quite the crowd pleaser," he muttered.

Karli shrugged.

"Someone has to be" she grinned.

Together the four champions walked on, entering the preparation tent in silence. When Karli approached her cubicle and took a look at the uniform she would be made to wear, she let out a sound of disgust.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, walking over. Cedric's head snapped up and he looked at her questioningly.

"She can't seriously expect me to wear that!" Karli said indignantly.

"What iz wrong wiz it?" asked Fleur.

"It's just so..." she shuddered visibly. "I am not wearing that! I'd rather go naked!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow, coughing to cover his laugh.

"Karlianna Adelaide!" gasped Fleur.

"It was just a figure of speech!" she said in defense, "don't get your knickers in a twist. I was merely trying to demonstrate my displeasure"

"Whatever," Fleur said dismissively, returning to her own cubicle and shutting the curtains. Karli let out a dramatic sigh, turning her attention back to her uniform.

"Okay...I can work with this," she muttered.

After a moment's deliberation Karli decided that the black body suit would work perfectly but the silver protective jacket which looked more like a cushiony shield simply would not work and she tossed it into the corner of her tent. There was another silky, dark blue jacket she could wear that was far more bearable. As for the gloves...heck she loved them. Finally after all her preparation, she was ready. And so was the rest of the school. All the headmasters walked in, gathering around their champions for support. Madame Maxime stayed close to Fleur as was expected but did actually have some words of 'comfort' for Karli.

"However you got here, you are still a representative of our Academy," she said simply, "in your own way...do us proud."

Karli didn't say anything, nerves starting to kick in, as they stood in a huddled circle around Barty Crouch. Cedric gave her hand a quick squeeze, pulling away just as quickly. Karli glanced up at Professor Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye showing that he had seen, and also that he wouldn't say a word to her father.

_Thank you Gamps!_ she thought to herself, before shaking her head and paying attention.

Mr Crouch first offered the bag to Fleur who was hesitant but reached in and pulled out a tiny magicked model of a dragon.

"The Welsh Green," Mr Crouch commented, before turning to face Karli and hold it open for her.

She didn't hesitate, determinedly reaching in without flinching. Madame Maxime actually gasped when she saw the dragon Karli had unknowingly chosen.

"The Hungarian Horntail,"

She gazed down at her dragon, recognising him from the night she was almost burned alive.

"We will meet again," she murmured softly.

Mr Crouch ignored her, or didn't hear her but offered the bag to Cedric.

"The Swedish Short Snout," he said ominously, "which leaves...the Chinese Fireball," he said as Krum grabbed the final dragon in the bag.

"Now your task today is to get in and find the golden egg which is being guarded by the dragon which you have each chosen. Good luck to each of you. Mr Diggory...you will be first."

"Good luck Hogwarts" Karli called out cheekily. Cedric gave her a nervous, but excited grin, before stepping out of the tent. All Karlicould hear were the shouts of the crowds. She tried not to listen to the commentary, as she paced back and forth, waiting for her turn. Fleur was the next to go and then Krum. Suddenly Karli was all alone in the tent, with nothing but her own thoughts for company.

Finally the tent door opened and she began to walk out toward the stadium, refusing to let anyone see how terrified she truly was.

"It's just a big lizard," she said to herself. "A big, grumpy lizard"

Karli stared up at the massive brown beast, her heart thumping in anticipation; but she had prepared for this moment. The dragon roared at her, obviously recognising her scent from that night. A burst of flames headed directly toward her, but fell short. Karli rose her wand in the air, and shouted one of her own spells that she and Izzy had spent months perfecting. A burst of red, green, and gold fireworks shot from the tip of her wand, falling down in a circle around her. Grinning to herself she reached into her pocket.

There was a gasp from the crowd, as the fourth champion suddenly disappeared from view. The Horntail roared angrily, sniffing the air, but it too seemed unable to locate the girl.

"THERE!" shouted a Durmstrang boy.

Izzy cursed out loud as several small rock

"CRAP BALLS!" she swore, before she quickly shifted position so the dragon wouldn't think she was there anymore and continued to climb. She was almost at the top.

"KARLI LOOK OUT!" Izzy screamed.

Karli turned her head to see an enormous tail come swinging right for her head! Instantly she threw herself to the next boulder, ducking her head quickly...the tip of the tail's sharp horns slashed across her shoulder and Karli shrieked in pain without thinking; her horror mounted as she saw the little green berry disappear amongst the rocks.

"YOU BASTARD OF A LIZARD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Quickly, she scrambled to the top as the dragon swung around, ignoring the crowd's gasps of surprise and cheers as she had reappeared only metres away from the golden egg. She'd just got her hands around it when a single voice broke through her concentration.

"GRAB YOUR WAND! YOUR WAND KARLI!"

Drawing it out as fast as she could, she saw the dragon leaping for her.

"IT'S OVER!" She yelled at it defiantly. It roared back at her and she quickly took aim.

"How do you like this?" she muttered, before murmuring the curse Izzy taught her just in case she'd need. It hit the dragon square in the eyes and the beast roared with outrage; shaking it's head, rearing back, trying to clear its vision. The dragon handlers ran onto the field and subdued the beast and Karli realised it was over.

"Miss Adelaide has the egg!" Dumbledore yelled as the horns blazed and the crowds roared.

Karli held up the egg, grimacing slightly. She was lead away to another tent, and directly to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm okay" she tried to protest, but her father, who was already at the tent, would leave no room for argument.

"Let's see that shoulder," Madam Pomfrey said quickly, helping Karli remove her jacket.

"Why weren't you wearing the protective gear provided?" she asked.

Karli winced as Madam Pomfrey dabbed some cream along the cuts (of which there were several) on her left shoulder, holding in her gasp as it stung. Then Madam Pomfrey poked at them with her hand and Karli felt them heal instantly.

"You mean that silvery pillow looking thing was supposed to protect me?" Karli asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes, it was" she answered with a shake of her head. "Why weren't you wearing it?" she asked again.

Karli shrugged.

"It was ugly"

Snape made a sound of frustration and Madam Pomfrey quickly excused herself.

"Come on...could you expect any less from me?" Karli asked softly.

Severus just shook his head, unable to speak for fear he'd give away just how terrified he had been. He bent forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"Try not to kill yourself anymore okay?" he muttered, before spinning around and leaving her, before any one would get suspicious. Karlisighed, wishing he would only stay.

"Karli?"

She looked up to see her best friend come rushing into the tent and throw her arms around her in a quick hug, pulling back immediately when she accidentally bumped Karli's wounded shoulder.

"Calm down Izzy...it was just a dragon," she said jokingly.

Izzy grinned quickly before her expression changed into smug pride.

"I told you so; I knew you'd need a back up plan!"

Karli tried to shrug non-commitedly.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" asked Izzy seriously. Karli only laughed.

"NEVER!" she cried out loud.

Izzy just laughed with her.

"Well, if you're ready they're about to read out your scores," she said.

Karli groaned, but followed her friend out anyway, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Miss Karli Adelaide from Beauxbatons Academy," Professor Dumbledore stood up, raising his wand and swirling it, sending a flying ribbon from the tip which twisted itself into the number nine.

"The points are out of ten, so looking good!" Izzy shouted excitedly.

Karkaroff did the same with his wand, creating a number eight.

"Let's see what the Madame does," Karli muttered.

Madame Maxime whirled her wand and shooting out from the tip was a shiny number _ten_.

"YES!" cried Izzy. "YES!"

Karli only smirked, before grimacing.

"I don't think I want a dragon anymore"

"You wanted a dragon?"

Karli shrugged, ignoring her friend's incredulous gaze.

"Not anymore!"


	10. Who'da thunk it?

**Near Death Experiences really aint fun! Who'da thunk it?**

The day after the first task came, and people were a lot less hostile to Karli now. Not that she had cared about their hostility beforehand. She'd actually found it pretty funny, pointing out to Izzy every time someone glared, swore, or threw something at her. She and Izzy got particular amusement out of a set of badges that Marguerite had been trying to sell. There was only one thing that dampered their spirits. Moody.

"It had to have been him!" Izzy whispered. Karli shrugged.

"Probably, but we have no proof Izzy!"

"We saw him sticking Harry's name in the goblet! That should be reason enough!"

"Yeah reason enough to attack Harry – what possible reason could he have for trying to get me burned to death by a bunch of dragons?" Izzy opened her mouth to argue but Karli shut her off. "Let's get some good proof first, okay?"

Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Fine"

Karli risked a glance at Cedric as she and Izzy entered the Great Hall. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She sighed. He was going along with the secrecy thing, even though he didn't understand it, and he definately did not like it.

"What do you think?" murmured Izzy. Karli grinned at the sight of Fred and George waving frantically at them.

"Let's do it,"

Together they headed straight for the Gryffindor table, taking seats opposite Fred and George Weasley.

"How's it going boys?" Izzy greeted as they loaded up their plates.

The boys eyed them with complete seriousness.

"We wanna know" began Fred

"How you pulled it off?" continued George.

"Pulled what off?" asked Izzy feigning innocence. Karli held back her smirk as she reached for the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Come on, it's okay you can tell us!" George said in a wheedling tone.

"George, this isn't just some random spell you can find anywhere," Karli said, waving her goblet at him, "these are prized trade secrets. I'm not going to give them up just for a pretty face."

Fred gasped.

"She thinks I'm pretty"

"No, I think he's pretty" Karli replied, bringing the goblet to her mouth, and taking a huge swig "you..."

Izzy turned to her friend.

"Karli?" she asked in a worried tone. Karli did not speak. She had gone pale, her hands shaking slightly, as the goblet slipped from her fingers, landing on the table with a loud thump. Izzy's eyes widened. The spilt juice was hissing off steam, burning small holes in the tablecloth.

"KARLI!" she cried again. Karli had tried to stand up, her face decidedly green, when suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. Suddenly it was as though everyone moved at once, rushing to get a closer look. "KARLI!"

Karli's body began to twitch on the ground, white foam in her mouth, as she spasmed.

Several of the nearer girls began to scream, as Izzy ran immediately for the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"NOBODY DRINK IT!" she cried, grabbing it off the table. Somebody bumped into her in the confusion, causing her to drop it on the ground, where it began to hiss and burn like an acid.

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were already at her side. Severus whipped out his wand, and uttered a silent spell, struggling to compose himself as he held his daughter in his arms, in an attempt to control her body. Something zoomed into the Great Hall, headed directly for the Professor. He caught the little brown object in his hand, and with the help of Cedric who was holding her still, he forced her mouth open, and shoved it into her mouth, praying that it would work.

It seemed an age, before Karli's body slowly stopped twitching, her eyelids drifting closed, as she lay perfectly still, still in the Professor's arms. It was only then that her father allowed himself to relax.

"Mr Diggory, could you please take Miss Adelaide to the Hospital Wing?" he asked coolly, though both Izzy and Professor Dumbledore could still hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes sir" murmured Cedric, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's face; though in his distress, the Potions Master noticed nothing.

"I'll come with you," Izzy said softly, following behind him.

Snape watched them leave, feeling the urge to follow them tugging at his very soul. But there was something he had to do straight away.

Carefully he reached for Karli's smoking goblet; it was still half-filled with the pumpkin juice laced with poison. The students watched in fear; what if the potion had been taken by more than just Karli?

"Professor McGonagall, please ensure all the students get to their classes on time," Dumbledore said softly, keeping his eyes focused on the goblet as Severus continued to analyze it, ignoring the presence of every other person in the Hall.

"What is it Severus?" he asked.

"This is a very rare and dangerous poison. . Once ingested it's completely undetectable; though Karli seemed to have an unusual reaction to it"

"How so?"

"Most who drink it, will feel completely healthy; there will be no symptoms, until 24 hours later;"

"What happens then?"

Severus' fist clenched around the goblet.

"They die"

Izzy, Cedric and Darren sat around Karli's bedside anxiously, neither one of them able to think of anything to say. Madam Pomfrey had completed what healing Professor Snape had started and unfortunately they had to wait for Karli to come back to them. Cedric's face was pale and his hands would not stop shaking; he refused to look away from Karli's face. It was almost three hours before Karli opened her eyes. She coughed, trying weakly to sit up, only to be forced back down by Izzy.

"Well..." she murmured quietly, "that was exciting"

"If that was a joke, nobody's laughing," Izzy said darkly, "we've all been worried sick." Karli sighed, trying, and failing, once again to sit up.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Madam Pomfrey hearing voices, rushed to her bedside, and began running the last minute checks. "Daddy?" she asked quietly. Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her softly.

"He's been worried sick," she replied, "he'll be so glad to hear your awake"

Karli nodded weakly.

"Okay"

Cedric shook his head, and waited for the nurse to finish her check up, before moving closer to the bed. Izzy and Darren took that as their signal to leave. Karli finally succeeded at pushing herself up into a sitting position. Cedric stared at her for a moment, before leaning forward to kiss her deeply. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he murmured. Karli smiled softly.

"I can't make any promises"

Cedric shook his head, kissing her again.

"Try"

"I didn't ask to be poisoned," she pointed out, "this is one of the few hospital wing visits that wasn't my own fault."

He couldn't help but laugh softly, before growing serious.

"I thought I'd lost you" he pulled back slightly, so that he could look in her eyes. "And that scared me more than it should. I mean I've only known you for a couple months but..."

"What are you saying Ced?" asked Karli nervously.

"I'm saying I think I'm in love with you"

He didn't give her a chance to reply, as their lips met in another breathtaking kiss.

"I think I love you too" Karli murmured when they'd broken apart. Cedric grinned.

"I know"

Karli laughed, before reaching her hands up, wrapping them around his neck pulling him in again.


	11. Dresses, shoes, jewellery Dates?

**Dresses, Shoes, Jewellery... Dates? About this ball...**

The next morning when Karli was released from the Hospital Wing (her second time in almost as many weeks) she and Izzy sat on their own, far enough from the other students that they wouldn't be overheard as they planned.

"Okay what class do you have in the morning?"

"WE have potions so I don't think we'll be able to get out of that."

"Well, you have to give him some kind of excuse..."

"How do you expect to get past Snape? It'll be easier if I fake a poisoning and slip out,"

"Come on Izzy he's got his eye on me, you're the only one who can escape!"

"Exactly who are two trying to escape?"

Both girls jumped in shock, twisting in their seats to see Cedric and Darren smirking down at them.

"We're not trying to escape," Izzy said quickly.

"Well I'm convinced," Darren said sarcastically.

"Yeah, not your best cover up, Bellz," Karli added.

"Shut it, Karlianna,"

Cedric and Darren sat down opposite them, not to be distracted.

"So...?" Darren pressed. Karli and Izzy exchanged glances.

"We were going to sneak into Hogsmeade" Karli said easily, used to coming up with excuses. Izzy's moment of hesitation gave them away.

"No you weren't"

"You can't prove it,"

"Karli..." Cedric said softly, locking his eyes with hers. She squirmed, her cheeks reddening as she looked down, refusing to look back at him.

"We... we know who it was" she said finally.

Izzy stared over at Karli, concern flaring in her eyes. Darren did not miss it.

"What's that look for?" he asked, taking her hand, "this is good news right?"

"We need proof" Karli said finally. "Hard proof"

"It was the person who put Harry's name in the cup isn't it? The one who you wouldn't tell me his name?" Karli nodded, only causing Cedric to groan in frustration. "Shouldn't your memories be proof enough?"

"Not with this guy," Izzy said slowly, "for this guy...no one's gonna believe a pair of 16 year olds,"

Darren groaned too.

"He _poisoned_ you Karli. They're going to _have_ to believe you!"

Karli and Izzy exchanged glances again. Finally, Karli sighed, standing up.

"You're... you're just going to have to trust us. Come on Izzy... my father wants to have a little chat. He's been staring at us for the past ten minutes"

Izzy and Karli exchanged glances before stepping into Karli's room.

"He'll be here in about... twenty seconds?" asked Izzy.

"Ten" replied Karli.

"We can handle him...right?" Izzy asked, just to be sure.

"Don't be so sure..." she muttered, before forcing a smile onto her face "Hey Daddy! You wanted to see us?"

"Yes," he said seriously, standing near them.

"Girls...I need to know everything you know about what happened yesterday,"

"I know nothing!"

"Daughter, you know something," Karli refused to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing I'm willing to tell you..." she tried, "at least not until we have proof?"

"Will you at least tell me who it was you saw putting Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Once again...we need proof," Izzy said quickly. Snape glanced over at her before turning his full attention on his daughter.

"Karli...you're my daughter. Whoever it is, I'll believe you,"

"Why won't you just tell me?" he pressed, losing some of his control. Karli squirmed; she hated seeing him like this.

"Please Daddy... just... just..."

"Just trust us" Izzy said, speaking when Karli couldn't.

Severus said nothing for a moment, reaching forward and taking his baby girl in his arms. Izzy took that as her cue to leave. Karli and her father stayed like that for a while, before Severus finally found words.

"I can't lose you Karli" he whispered, kissing her head, "you're my whole world. Let me help you"

Karli sighed.

"I love you too Daddy" she said, her face still buried in his chest, "but you won't always be there to help me. I need to help myself now"

Severus sighed, feeling old.

"Just remember I'm here now. You can always come to me." Karli said nothing, just hugging him tighter. Severus sighed again. "My Karli"

"Girls! Girls come togezzer sil vous plait I have an announcement!" Madame Maxime hastily brought all the Beauxbaton girls before her, hushing them to silence. Karli and Izzy glanced at each other warily before joining them. "Girls, I 'ave some wonderful news!" she continued, beaming down at them all, "Zis year, 'Ogwarts' will be hosting the grand Yule Ball!"

Immediately the girls exploded into excited shrieks and giggles and screams; it took at least ten minutes for Madame Maxime to calm them enough so she could speak again.

"Now girls, I expect you all to be gracious, and beautiful; let's show zese English folk how to have a BALL!"

Karli and Izzy laughed at the back of the crowd, clapping along with the rest of their school.  
"A Ball, huh?" Izzy muttered, "sounds awesome!"

Miss Delacour, Miss Adelaide!"

Karli groaned as she heard her name called.

"I need to speak with you both!" Madame said sharply, leaving the rest of the girls to their giggling chatter.

"Sounds like Champion stuff," Izzy murmured.

"You think?" Karli retorted. Izzy smirked.

"Go on, I'll book a day for us to go shopping," she replied.

Karli rolled her eyes. Izzy enjoyed shopping far too much.

"Miss Delacour, Miss Adelaide, I hope you will be wise in your choices for partners" Madam Maxime began. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, her eyes widening with realisation. "... examples of our school. Miss Adelaide are you listening?"

Karli shook her head, running out of the room as fast as she could, rushing to find her friend.

"Karli what is it?" asked Izzy immediately. Karli sighed, feeling miserable and incredibly sorry for herself.

"I can't go with Cedric"

Izzy watched her friend for a moment, before nodding her head, and standing up, a determined look in her eyes.

"You need a distraction"

"What... oh come on Izzy, NO!"

Izzy smirked.

"Sorry Karli, but you and I are going shopping for dresses, and there is NOTHING you can do about it"

"See I told you this would be fun!" Izzy said delightedly, pulling Karli into yet another dress shop.

"I have never been more thrilled in my life," Karli replied sarcastically which Izzy easily ignored. With a sigh, Karli really tried to get enthusiastic; it was still gonna be an awesome night.

"So...who are you going to ask?" Izzy murmured, staring at a silky lavender dress. Karli groaned.

"I have no freaking idea!" she paused again, "whose he going to ask?"

"Didn't think of that"

Karli stared at her reflection in the mirror, holding up a green dress to herself, before shaking her head.

"She'd better not be prettier than me"

"Calm down Karli; Cedric is crazy about you. If anything he'd go with a friend." Izzy said with a laugh.

"A friend who's gonna get ideas and then start trying to flirt with him!" Karli retorted.

"Any guy you ask will be in the same boat!" Izzy pointed out, "The two of you will just have to become the Yule Ball Heartbreakers!"

Karli couldn't help but laugh at that, but it still did little to ease her apprehension at the thought of seeing Cedric with another girl, even for one night.

"I'm fine!" she muttered. "Did you hear that?"

Curiously they hung the dresses back on the racks, and stepped outside, where Ron Weasley was currently yelling at the top of his lungs at Fleur.

Karli sighed.

"poor boy, how is he supposed to know she's part veela?"

"Someone should save him before he really embarrasses himself," Izzy muttered. Karli felt a grin cross her face, and she strode forward.

"Hey Ron!" she cried cheerfully. Ron paused. "Don't worry Ron, I'll forgive you"

"Forgive me?" he managed to ask, though his cheeks were white with embarrasment and shock. Karli laughed.

"For asking Fleur to the ball when you're already going with me!" Ron's cheeks suddenly flooded with colour as he stared at her in confusion. "Fleur here is part veela, so its really easy to get confused around her!"

Ron nodded hesitantly.

"Uh... yeah" he muttered. Karli tiptoed up, he was incredibly tall for a 14 year old and kissed his cheek. His cheeks reddened, as someone wolf whistled.

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs just before the ball starts okay?"

Ron nodded gratefully. Karli clapped her hands together.

"Lovely" she said cheerfully, spinning around and winking at Fleur, who was already feeling quite bad for the poor fourth year.

"So...are you gonna ask Izzy to the Ball?" Cedric asked.

Darren shrugged.

"I already did," he replied.

Cedric raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Whatever,"

"Okay, I'm going to, but it's not like it matters, she'll say yes to me anyway," he said confidently.

Cedric laughed.

"I'll bet you five galleons she turns you down," he said daringly.

"You're on," Darren said eagerly, punching his fist against Cedric's, "but you know it's not like I need a date. And I'm not the one who's gotta dance in front of everyone like some poncy idiot."

"Thanks for your encouragement," Cedric muttered sarcastically.

"Don't mention it; but seriously. You've gotta find someone soon, Karli's already found your replacement."

"WHAT?"

Darren shrugged.

"Mmm... I think she's going with that Weasley kid. The one that always hangs around with Potter"

Cedric shrugged non-commitedly, though his jaw was tight and his eyes had narrowed slightly.

"Right" he nodded.

Darren glanced back at his friend and laughed.

"Chill dude" he said casually, side stepping a first year who was chasing his friend down the hall. "Weasley's a little young for her"

Cedric didn't say anything, coz at that moment, he spotted Karli and Izzy approaching them. His chest gave a funny jump, like it always did when he saw her.

"I hear you've got yourself a date" he said. Karli stared up at him in surprise.

"Hi to you too"

Izzy glanced between them, before quickly grabbing Darren's hand.

"See you guys later!" she called.

Karli barely glanced back.

Karli stared up at Cedric unsure of what to say that would make him feel better. She suddenly realised that nothing was going to help the situation.

"We can't help that we're both Champions," she said with a casual shrug, "sadly it means that we can't go together. I'm not liking this anymore than you are."

"But we have to...I get it," he said roughly.

"You'll save me a dance though...right?"

Cedric nodded, jaw still tight.

"Sure"

Karli didn't sound convinced, but there was little she could do as he strode away, unable to even kiss her cheek or hold her hand because of her own stupid rules.

Izzy strolled carelessly down the hallway, eyes glued to the book in her arms; at least that's what she was making it look like. Professor Moody hobbled on ahead of her, hopefully oblivious to the possibility that he was being followed.

Idly, she began to hum random tunes, making it clear she was deep in thought, entirely focused on her studies...

"You may want to watch where you're going miss," Moody's growling voice snapped her to attention, and she did her best to keep her expression only 'slightly' shocked.

"Save your studies for the dormitory," he continued, not even looking back at her; his rolling, magical eye could clearly see through the back of his head; why couldn't he just get a simple glass eye like normal crippled wizards?

"You can get lost in these halls if your not looking where your going," he finished, continuing on his way.

"Merci," she called gratefully, remembering she was in her Beauxbatons uniform.

Quickly, she spun around and kept walking till she was around the corner and clearly out of sight and earshot for the freaky professor. Immediately, she began digging through her pockets.

"Come on, where is that damn berry?" she muttered to herself.

"Izzy!" hissed Karli, rushing up to her friend. "What have I missed?"

"He's just gone into his office," Izzy replied, still frantically searching, "I'm going in."

"Not without me, you're not!"

He had not taken his eye off the girl since he realised she was following him several floors ago. He watched as Karli joined her, and they argued for a moment over something, as they both frantically searched their pockets. This could be his chance to get rid of her once and for all. Karli produced something from her pocket with a flourish, berries it looked like. The two girls took one each, placing them in their mouths. His eyes widened as they disappeared completely from view. Even his magical eye couldn't see them.

"What in the name of Merlin...?"

Finally, Karli managed to dig out two berries and handed one to Izzy.

"We really need to build up the berry supply," Izzy muttered before popping hers in her mouth.

"Tonight" Karli muttered, following suit.

Now both securely invisible, the girls ran around the corner, heading for the door to Professor Moody's office. When they got there they both paused, readying themselves for whatever it was they might find.

"Ready," Karli murmured,

"Set," Izzy whispered.

"GO,"

Together they stepped through the door...

... they screamed.


	12. Death Threats and Dancing Lessons

**Death threats, and dancing lessons**

Alastor Moody was standing directly in front of them, his wand outstretched, pointed directly at Karli's face.

"!"

Karli took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Damn you Izzy! Why'd you have to do that?"

"You screamed too!"

"I know...you are there." Moody said suddenly, silencing both girls and freezing them in place. "I don't know what magic you have used to conceal yourself. But you will not remain hidden for long. I will find you. And when that time comes...it is over."

Karli and Izzy glanced at each.

"Run?" Karli whispered.

"Yep,"

"GO!"

As one they turned and ran as fast as their legs could take them, carelessly running through walls and people, and not stopping until they reached their dormitory.

"How... how did he know?" gasped Karli.

Angrily, Izzy smacked herself in the head.

"He's an auror...with a magical eye...how could he NOT know!" she retorted, "I'm such an idiot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He saw me following him!" Izzy exclaimed, "He saw you following him! How else could he have known?"

Karli groaned.

"Okay so maybe not our best idea in the world!" she conceded, "we'll have to wait then. We need to get into that office"

"No what we need to do, is go to talk to...Professor Snape," Izzy said carefully, "He threatened you Karli, he had his wand pointed at your head! We have to tell someone!"

"NO!" Karli insisted. She held up her hand to stop her friend from interrupting. "Izzy, don't ask me how I know this, but I just _do_ alright! That isn't Alastor Moody! I've heard the stories! I won't be responsible for sending one of the world's BEST auror's to Azkaban!"

"But your dad could HELP!"

Karli sighed.

"Look, I know I'm probably being a big idiot right now, but... just wait... until I can figure out what's going on. Please?"

Izzy let out a heavy sigh, thinking it over for a long minute.

"Until _we_ figure it out then...we should make some berries," she said finally.

Karli smirked.

"Thanks,"

"Whatever. Let's go,"

* * *

Over the next few days, the girls interest in Moody was pushed to the back of their minds. Something else had taken its place.

"Dancing lessons?" groaned Karli. "Really?"

Izzy just laughed at her friend, earning themselves glares from Fleur.

All the students were gathered in the Great Hall, the tables having mysteriously disappeared. Professor McGonagall stood in the middle next to a large gramophone.

"Boys, go find a partner"

Nobody moved. Of course. It was then that Karli smirked. She stepped forward and into the middle of the Great Hall.

"Come on Hagrid! Let's dance!"

Unable to stop the smile that was tugging at her lips, Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the Gramophone and the hall echoed with slow waltz music. Unfortunately Karli and Hagrid had other ideas. Everybody watched, clutching their sides, as the tiny fifth year and the half-giant, who Karli believed had only attended the lessons to watch a certain large female professor, started doing their own version of the kangaroo bop, completely out of time. It was Madame Maxime who restored order to the lesson, much to Karli's dismay. Soon they were all waltzing to the slow music, though Karli stuck with Hagrid as her partner. After all, Uncle Haggers had always been great fun. Izzy only laughed as she whirled around the floor with a rather handsome Durmstrang student.

He smirked, pulling her a tiny bit closer as she smiled. At that moment she really wished he didn't smell weird. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of blue.

Mad-Eye Moody was there, watching the dancing students with his usual grimace of boredom. But his eyes were...focused. Izzy followed his line of sight and gasped as she realised he was staring at Karli.

Quickly she returned her attention to her partner, smiling as though her heart hadn't just stopped. But deep down she couldn't shake the horrible fear that they were steadily getting in way over their heads.

"Excuse me, cutting in!"

Suddenly Darren appeared out of nowhere and snatched her away from the Durmstrang student before either of them realised what had happened.

"Darren what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Thank me later, princess,"

Izzy rolled her eyes, praying he wouldn't step on her feet. Darren saw her expression.

"I'll have you know I'm a better dancer than you think Miss Isabelle," he said defensively, "and you cannot deny your having fun."

She smiled despite herself.

"You're not allowed to read my mind," she replied.

"Stop letting me in then,"

Izzy flushed, causing Darren to grin, before suddenly he grew serious.

"Izzy... whose your father?" he asked, pretending not to notice when she stiffened in his arms. "You don't talk about him"

"Do you talk about your parents?" she retorted quickly.

"Not really; but that's more than you do," he said persistently, "and I don't get teased about mine."

She paused, trying to figure out how to word it. He simply waited, patiently, as they spun around and around in time to the music. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"My father works for the French Ministry of Magic. My stepmother never approved of his lovechild, and told him to give me up. Instead he's been caring and providing for me in secret."

Darren looked at her sceptically.

"You're serious?"

"Sadly yes. Can you believe the drama?"

Darren shook his head in amusement.

"And I thought Karli was bad... you sure are full of surprises Miss Matthews"

* * *

Professor Moody sat in his office, deep in thought. On his desk sat two seeming ordinary berries. But there was no doubt in his mind that magic had touched them and it was magic worked by two clueless teenage girls. He slipped one into his mouth, but to his surprise when he swallowed it nothing happened. It seemed that the berry had to be held inside the mouth in order for the magic to be released. How some children could have stumbled onto this level of magic was beyond him. But now that did not matter. What mattered most was presenting the girls to the Dark Lords with the berries so that he may divine their secret. A malicious sneer found its way onto his face, as he laughed manically. The Dark Lord would only need to break _one_ of the girls to discover the secret... the other... the other he could destroy...


	13. Tonight is the Night

**Tonight is the Night**

The night of the Yule Ball, Izzy waited at the bottom of the staircase, anxiously on the lookout for her friend. Karli was taking her time getting ready as always and had sent Izzy ahead to keep an eye out for Ron.

"Stop fiddling with it!" Harry hissed. Izzy turned to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter descending the stairs and she did her best to restrain her horrified gasp. Ron Weasley looked like he was wearing something for Halloween.

Immediately, she whipped out her wand and raced over to the pair of them.

"Quickly, come behind this column before more people see you!" she ordered, pulling Ron along.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm not gonna see my best friend dancing with a clown from her nightmares, I'm helping you out,"

"There's nothing you can do!" Ron said hopelessly. Irritated, Izzy pushed him against the wall.

"Mr Weasley; am I or am I not a witch?" she asked, "Just hold still."

The first thing she did was remove the cuffs and the ridiculous lace, before whitening his shirt, and blackening his coat, waistcoat and pants. Then, thankful she and Karli were very creative with their spells; she spelled his suit to tighten the loose stitches so that the whole piece sat comfortably on him. When she was done, Ron Weasley was looking rather dashing.

"You're a lifesaver," he said ecstatically.

"I know," she said with a shrug, "now turn around and meet your date."

* * *

Karli sighed, before grinning back at her reflection.

"Eat your heart out Ced," she thought to herself, as she made her graceful entrance. She smiled at Ron who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, his jaw hanging open slightly as he stared at her. Karli glanced up, and her heart skipped a beat as she caught Cedric staring at her, his eyes boring into hers.

Cedric stared at her in shock. He sighed as she glanced at his date, and her smile became more forced. He wished it was her on his arm.

* * *

Karli smiled at Ron, as they nervously began the Champion's dance. She tried desperately to keep her eyes on his face, but somehow found her gaze drawn away. Cedric was staring over Cho's shoulder at her, and their eyes locked. The pain in Cedric's eyes only echoed the pain in her own.

Ron watched her for a moment.

"You're really into him aren't you?"

Karli glanced back at him hurriedly, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. Ron grinned at her.

"A little bit,"

"Why didn't you just come with him?" asked Ron, not offended, just curious.

Karli hesitated.

"If my dad found out..." she sighed.

"Who cares what your Dad thinks?"

Karli laughed hollowly.

"Surprisingly... me," she sighed. "I should want to rub it in his face, but..."

Ron simply nodded, not asking for any more explanation.

"I'll cover for you."

Karli stared at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. The song ended and the audience applauded while Ron winked down at her.

"Go on, get out of here,"

Karli grinned, and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!"

He laughed, and walked away. Karli rushed to the door as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. Cedric watched her go with an excited smile growing with each step she took.

"Excuse me," he said to Cho, ducking out of the hall.

They had barely made it up the stairs and out of sight when Cedric grabbed Karli, pressing her up against the wall as he kissed her fiercely. They broke apart, both smiling breathlessly.

"I owe you a dance," Cedric murmured. Karli nodded, barely able to answer as he kissed her again.

"Yes you do,"

* * *

"Izzy!"

She turned and put her best effort into looking careless. Darren came rushing over to her, smiling excitedly.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said, quickly taking her hand.

"Have you?" she asked, casually sipping her drink. Darren frowned.

"Of course; I've been trying to find you since this whole thing started."

"Are you still trying to win that bet with Cedric?" she asked.

He froze.

"What bet?"

"You know what I'm talking about; Five galleons saying that I'd say yes to you whether you asked me or not?" She smiled charmingly, before walking over to the food tables. Quickly he followed her.

"Okay come on, I wasn't serious I was just mucking around with Cedric!"

"Even so, why should I do you any favours?" she retorted sweetly.

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" he asked in frustration.

"I can't make you say anything. Just like you can't make me do anything either. So why don't you just...get creative?" she suggested, taking a seat at an empty table.

Darren sighed. It was time for extreme measures. He dropped to one knee and waited until she turned to look at him.

"Izzy, I'm sorry about the bet. It was stupid and immature and idiotic."

"And everything I can expect from a 17 year old boy." She added sweetly. He paused for a second, trying not to take that bait and continued.

"The thing is...I really, really...like you. And I'd really like to dance with you. So will you please forgive me?"

Izzy smiled, trying to ignore the faint flush of colour his words brought to her cheeks.

"Hmmm,"

"And did I mention...that you look amazingly beautiful tonight?" he said quickly, though very sincerely.

She let him wait a little longer...and then took pity on him.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Um...yes I did mention it or yes you'll dance with me?" he asked, confused.

"The second one," she said, with a slight giggle as she stood up. Eagerly, he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, where a convenient slow song was being played. Darren wrapped his arms around her waist, as her arms went around his neck.  
"Nice speech by the way," she murmured, before gently kissing his lips.

* * *

They reached her old room quickly, and with a laugh, Karli opened the door. Cedric grinned at her, before striding forward and taking her in his arms and spinning her in a circle. He dipped her, and kissed her forehead and pulled her back up.

They danced in silence to the imaginary music for a moment.

"You look beautiful." he murmured.

Karli smiled shyly.

"Thanks;" she replied, "so did Cho..."

Cedric laughed softly at her.

"Who?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her body closer to his. Karli's fingers were tangling in his hair, as he deepened it, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

* * *

The next morning, Karli tried to roll over, but something was holding her. She glanced down and smiled, Cedric's arm was still wrapped around her tightly; his face buried in her hair, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine, as she cuddled in closer to his chest.

"Morning," he murmured with a smile.

"Morning,"


	14. Secrets, fights and regrets

**Secrets, fights, and regrets**

Cedric smirked as Karli strolled down the hallway in front of him, lost in her own little world. Coming up behind her, he whispered in her ear.

"Hey"

Karli instinctively twitched as his warm voice sent shivers down her spine. "Don't do that!" she laughed quietly. Cedric only grinned, before falling into step beside her.

"What will you do about it if I don't?" he asked cheekily. Karli eyed him.

"Well..." she began, before her eyes widened. Severus was striding down the other end of the corridor toward them, though he hadn't seen them yet. Grabbing Cedric, she dragged him behind the tapestry. Cedric laughed, looping his arms around her waist.

"I like the way you think," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her when suddenly her hand covered his mouth.

"Sshh!" she hissed.

"Miss Matthews?" came his voice from just outside the tapestry. "Have you seen Miss Adelaide?"

Izzy shrugged, she'd just got there herself.

"She said something about going for a walk" Izzy said, "maybe she's in Hogsmeade?"

Severus shook his head.

"Of course she is" he said in slight annoyance. It wasn't even a Hogsmeade weekend. He strode away, and Karli breathed in relief.

Cedric's jaw hardened as they stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"What was that about?"

Karli sighed.

"He just couldn't see us together..."

Cedric nodded.

"**So** now I can't even walk with you?"

Karli stared at him.

"Cedric, you don't understand... If he saw us together, even just walking... my father..."

"This is getting ridiculous Karli!" snapped Cedric. "All this sneaking around just because you're afraid your daddy will find out!"

"Cedric you're overreacting!" Karli argued.

"No, Karli, I don't think I am" he snapped.

"It's been months now Karli; are you ever gonna tell your dad the truth? I don't see what the big deal is, I'm not some dirty little secret of yours or is that all I really am to you?" Karli stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course you're not!" she said in surprise.

"Then stop treating me like I am," he said simply.

"That's not what I'm doing!" Karli protested. Cedric just rolled his eyes.

"You're a coward, Karli," he said softly, "too scared to tell your dad that you have a boyfriend. And I'm tired of waiting and hiding. See me again when you've grown up."

* * *

Karli returned to their dorm, striding past all the girls, not seeing their questioning glances. She leapt up the staircase, taking two at a time before entering the rooms and throwing herself on her bed, glaring at the ceiling. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Izzy!" she shouted.

"I have chocolate!" she shouted back.

Karli considered it for a moment.

"Fine!"

Izzy came into the room, handing the chocolate to her friend.

"You okay?"

Karli didn't answer, instead she ripped the wrapper off the chocolate and took an enormous bite.

"That bad, huh?" Izzy muttered, pulling two bottles of Butterbeer out of her pockets and handing one to Karli.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So...are you gonna talk about it?"

Karli shook her head.

"He's an idiot" she muttered angrily.

Izzy frowned,

"Cedric? He doesn't look like it,"

Karli scowled.

"Well he is!" she snapped, before sighing. "He told me to grow up"

Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty idiotic." She took a swig and continued, "What did he mean though? What were you talking about?" Karli squirmed uncomfortably.

"Dad... he almost saw us together"

Izzy just stared.

"You still haven't told him?"

Karli shrugged again...

"Um... no..."

"Do you even WANT to tell him?"

"I was getting around to it"

"Karli it's been six months at least,"

"Don't rub it in, Isabelle!"

Izzy didn't say anything, instead settling for giving Karli a penetrating stare.

"It's just... it just gets harder... I try to tell him..."

"I know," she said softly, "but here's the thing. It won't get any easier the more you put it off. If you don't talk to him now you never will, and I'm not just talking about the you and Cedric situation."

Karli sighed again. Izzy then decided Karli needed a distraction.

"I saw Professor Moody outside your dad's private potion's supply room today,"

"Big deal,"

"He had Boomslang skin hanging out of his pocket."

Karli sat bolt upright.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely and positively. And you know what this means,"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Cedric tried not to appear anxious as they waited. He held in his sigh of relief as he heard her familiar voice.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" cried Karli pushing through the crowds. She had tried, unsuccessfully to break into Moody's office. Again.

"Nobody panic, I'm here!" she shouted, pushing her way through and nearly falling into the water. Cedric instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Karli glanced up to say something, but he hardened his jaw and stared determinedly out in front of him. Scowling angrily, she pushed him away, assuming her position next to Krum.

* * *

Moody watched her, barely containing his smirk. He had taken care of things. If he had his way, she wouldn't be coming out of this one.

* * *

"Champions, at the sound of the cannon, you may start!" Professor Dumbledore said loudly, "Three...two...one!"  
The cannon exploded and all four champions leapt into the water. Karli quickly pointed her wand at herself and murmured the spell for the Bubble head charm, quickly supplying herself with a good supply of fresh air.

She stared around her in the murky water, glaring at Cedric as he swam past her. Karli pushed deeper, wanting to get this over and done with as fast as possible.

She kept moving, pushing deeper and deeper. There were faint echoes of the mermaid song up ahead so she pushed forward, certain she was heading in the right direction. Before long ahead of her she could see what looked like four bodies, floating in the water.

She felt a grin cross her face.

"Suck on that Ced" she thought to herself, kicking forward, and whipping out her wand, blasted the chord tying Izzy to the ground.

Suddenly, something appeared to move just outside the corner of her eye. Karli quickly looked around but there didn't seem to be anything there. She looped her arm through Izzy's and began pulling her upward. Suddenly something moved again. She just couldn't resist. Pulling out her wand she gave it a quick flick, and the force of the spell pushed Izzy back up towards the surface.

"I gotta check this out,"

Karli turned to follow Izzy. This was stupid. She was about to start swimming upwards, when she felt this strange urge to follow the movement. She fought against it, but finally had to succumb. Something was pulling her towards it. Izzy suddenly burst out of the water, drawing in a deep breath. Izzy looked at the Champion stand and saw that no one else had returned yet.

"Karli, you've won the challenge!" she said happily, turning to her friend. But Karli was nowhere to be seen. Izzy spun around, ignoring the calls of the other students, trying to get her to come in.

Taking a quick breath she ducked under for a second to look around her. There was no sign of Karli anywhere.

"PROFESSOR!" she screamed, swimming back toward the stand. "KARLI'S MISSING! DID YOU SEE WHERE SHE WENT?"  
"IZZY!"

She turned to see Darren by the step ladder leading back onto the float. She suddenly realised how cold the water was and swam over to him, desperately pulling herself out.

"Darren, did you see what happened to Karli?" she asked breathlessly as he quickly wrapped her in towels and pulled her into his arms.

"She hasn't come up yet," he said, "we thought you'd know."

Izzy shook her head.

"We were unconscious"

* * *

Karli stared up at the giant creature in fear, unable to move, no matter how she tried. It was as if its piercing gaze had some strange hold on her. The creature lunged forth, baring huge teeth, snapping Karli to her senses. She used her wand to propel herself backwards. Unfortunately, it was faster.

* * *

Cedric burst out of the water, pulling Cho alongside him. He was so mad he didn't even hear the wolf whistles or see Cho's adoring gaze. He couldn't believe how wrong people had gotten it. Izzy was already back which meant Karli must be there somewhere, she and Darren were locked in another argument and Cedric was glad of it, he needed a distraction.

"Izzy no, there's no way I'm letting you go down there!"  
"But something's wrong, it has to be Karli wouldn't stay down there for no reason!"  
"Karli's probably just messing with everybody!"  
"She doesn't play pranks like that, I'm telling you something is wrong I can feel it!"  
Cedric suddenly felt chilled to the bone.

"Where's Karli?" he asked. Izzy and Darren turned to look at him.

"She hasn't come up yet," Darren said, "she just sent Izzy on ahead."

Without another thought, Cedric turned and leapt back into the water, activating his bubble head and going in search of her. He swam as fast as he could, searching everywhere for her. He was getting desperate, when he spotted something through the weeds. Swimming through, he felt his heart sink into his stomach, his blood running cold. Karli was slowly sinking deeper and deeper, a trail of red following her through the water as she bled. He swam forward, trying to call her name, when he saw the beast. It looked similar to the lochness creature he had read about in those muggle legend books. He whipped out his wand, a fierce anger coursing through his veins. Izzy was staring at the surface of the lake, trying to keep calm. Suddenly Cedric's head broke the surface, and he began swimming towards them, an unconscious Karli in his arms. "KARLI!" Izzy screamed racing to the edge and dropping to her knees, pulling Karli up out of the water.

* * *

Karli was completely unconscious and her arms and legs seemed to be covered in scratches and cuts, some only barely breaking the skin, others clearly quite deep. The worst injury seemed to be a series of small gashes along her left leg, almost as if she'd been bitten. It had already begun to swell and bruise and Izzy feared infection.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing," Izzy said determinedly.

"You can't move her yet," Professor Snape said, examining her, "Madam Pomfrey is on her way. The important thing is she is very much alive."

Izzy barely managed to nod. Cedric stared at Karli, barely even noticing when Cho came up and began gushing about how brave he was. His body was wracked with guilt. When he thought about the last thing he had said to her... If he hadn't got there in time... who knew what might've happened to her. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over and healed the majority of the cuts though she would not be able to do much else until they got her to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately Izzy's fears were well-founded; Karli's injuries were almost all infected by the dirty lake water and Madam Pomfrey needed to whip up a potion to push the infections from her body. After that, time was all they had.


	15. Snape's discovery

**Snape's discovery**

Severus Snape didn't want to leave his daughter's side for an instant, but he had needed to express his concerns to the Headmaster. Albus was the only one he could talk to about Karli. Minerva loved the girl almost as much as he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to confide in the woman.

He shook his head, as though shaking the thoughts out of his mind. All he wanted to think about was his little girl. He pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing, walking towards Karli's bed. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Mr Diggory?"

Cedric jerked around, staring back at Professor Snape in surprise.

"Sir?"

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.

Cedric looked back down at Karli and shook his head.

"Waiting for her to wake up," he replied simply.

"You're a very devoted friend," Snape said suspiciously. Cedric snorted with mirth.

"Yeah...friends...that's what she'd like everyone to believe," he muttered.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not friends, than what are you?"

Cedric sighed.

"We've been dating since the start of this year," he said softly, "she's my girlfriend."

Severus stared at him in shock, feeling as though he had been slapped in the face. Luckily, the young Hufflepuff was so intent on his little girl he didn't notice the look that had crossed his face.

"That's impossible," Severus breathed.

Cedric shook his head, still staring down at Karli.

"You wouldn't think that if she hadn't forced me to keep it a secret," he replied.

"Why would she do that?" asked Severus. Cedric shrugged his shoulders, so absorbed and worried about his girlfriend he didn't even think about who he was talking to...

"She didn't want her Dad to know," he murmured this time a hint of scorn coloured his tone. "He works here apparently. Do you know who he is?" Severus hesitated.

"Yes" he answered. "Did... did she tell you why she didn't want him to know?"

Cedric shrugged.

"She wouldn't really say. I think she's just scared of what he'd think,"

Severus didn't say anything. Cedric shook his head.

"She's so damned stubborn" he muttered, giving a small laugh, though it quickly turned into an angry sigh. "If her dad wasn't so obsessed with his damned reputation we wouldn't have had to keep it secret"

"What are you talking about?" he asked sharply.

"No one at this school knows who she is because of him," Cedric explained, feeling the frustration rise within him, "he cares more about what the people here think of him than her."

Severus wanted to defend himself, but the only words that came out of his mouth were, "she told you that?"

Cedric nodded.

"Among other things"

Severus wasn't sure how to answer, as he stared down at Karli, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Slowly, Karli began to twitch, her eyes opening slowly. The first person she saw was Cedric.

"Karli?" he whispered.

"Ced" she murmured, sitting up slowly. Cedric leaned forward, kissing her lips gently.

"I'm sorry Ced, I'm so sorry"

Cedric shook his head.

"Me too" he whispered. They kissed again, suspicious tears in both their eyes. That's when Karli realised someone was watching. She turned, expecting to see Izzy. Her eyes widened, and she glanced down uncomfortably.

"Hi Daddy"


	16. Confrontation Yay

**Confrontation... Yay! (insert sarcasm here)**

The minute Madam Pomfrey released her, Karli set off in search of Cedric. She hadn't seen him since he discovered the truth about her father and she desperately needed to fix things. People kept glancing at her as she walked past and she was certain the rumours were already spreading, never mind who started it. She had her money on Darren and his big mouth though.

She hadn't spoken to her father since that night either. It hadn't ended well...

_

* * *

Severus had been frozen in his chair for what seemed like hours, just staring at the floor. The tension was becoming unbearable._

"_Daddy say something," she said._

_He shook his head, still staring at the floor._

"_This entire year...this entire year was built on lies." He whispered._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't talk back to me like that," he said softly, though his tone was sharp as knives, "first you refuse to tell me the truth behind putting your name in the Cup. Now you've been dating this Hufflepuff boy without even wanting to tell me about it? It's just been lie after lie, Karli and I don't understand WHY!"_

_Karli had scowled at that._

_"Why?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, a voice that would make a lesser man tremble. This was one of the few things she had inherited from her father.__ "You want to know WHY?" she asked, "Perhaps it could be because I don't trust you? Or maybe it's because YOU don't trust ME?"_

_Severus just looked like he had been punched in the stomach, but Karli, who had obviously been building up her anger for years, could not stop the words as they came tumbling from her mouth._

_"You're my father! You're supposed to do what's best for me, be there for me when I needed you to be! Instead, you sent me halfway across the world to save your reputation! You never even let me finish saying the words when I try to talk to you about coming to Hogwarts! I have to LIE to you just to spend time with my BEST FRIEND! I can't ask you about my own bloody mother! I can't tell a single person who my father is, and how much I love him, because YOU don't want anyone to know you even have a daughter! You're image means more to you than I ever have! So WHY would I come to you when I finally found someone who makes me feel like I matter? When I fall in love?"_

_Karli took a deep, calming breath._

_"And you want to know the worst of it Dad?" He said nothing. "I treated Cedric the same way you treated me... just to keep him away from you. I became... you"_

* * *

Karli shook her head clear. She felt a twinge of guilt at her harsh words to her father, but she couldn't take it back now... and at times, she wasn't sure she wanted too.

**AN. I know its short guys, I'm really sorry! But I can't decide how Cedric's going to take it! So help please! Is Cedric going to be upset? Or is he going to be forgiving?**

**And thanks for everyone whose stuck with me, even though I've been really horrible with updating!**


	17. Anger, Pain, and hopefully forgivness

**Anger, pain... and hopefully, forgiveness**

She opened the door to her secret room, hoping he was there.

"Ced?"

Karli struggled not to cry as Cedric continued to pace back and forth in the room. He tried to calm himself, but every time he tried, the humiliation would rear back up and he had to stop himself from saying something that would only hurt her. The spiteful comments were at the very tip of his tongue as he remembered the look on Karli's face when she realised Snape was in the room.

He didn't want to admit it, but the real reason he was still so furious, was because of how betrayed he had felt, when the Professor had asked him to leave... and Karli hadn't moved to stop him.

* * *

"_SNAPE_ is Karli's _father_?" Darren exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Izzy hissed, clamping her hand over his mouth. Quickly she glanced around the Hall, praying no one had heard him. People _seemed_ to be intent on their food. She turned back to him.

"Are you trying to tell the whole world?" she whispered furiously, "Quiet down, would you?"

Behind her hand, Darren rolled his eyes and nodded. Cautiously, she pulled her hand away.

"So it's true then?" he asked, his voice an obedient whisper, "_Professor_ Snape? King of the Hooked Nose people? He's her daddy?"

"Karli takes after her mother," she replied evasively. He scoffed.

"Good thing she did,"

Izzy scowled in defence.

"It may not seem likely, but he's a really good Dad. And he's...not...that...bad looking."

Darren laughed outright at her lie.

"Come on Izzy; look me in the EYE and say that again."

She glared at him angrily.

"He IS a good Dad," she said finally, "Anyway, how is Cedric handling it?"

Darren smirked. "How would you be? He blurted out their entire relationship to the guy."

"Ugh, that must have been brutal,"

* * *

" Cedric, please talk to me!" Karli's next words pulled him out of his self-pity so quickly it was almost as if he'd had all the wind knocked out of him. "I don't want to have to actually DIE before we finally move past this one"

Cedric froze, turning to face her slowly, hating himself for the single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Please Ced" Karli murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I was stupid... and scared... but please... I can't..."

Cedric grabbed her in his arms, pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly, as she began crying years worth of pain.

"Why...?" he asked softly, even as he continued to hold her close. "Why couldn't you trust me Karli?"

"Because you loved me Cedric" she whispered, feeling pathetic as she clung to him. "I couldn't trust you because you loved me"

* * *

Karli had never felt safer than she did in his arms. They hadn't moved from their position in the middle of the room, neither of them wanting that moment to end. Slowly, and deliberately, Karli pulled out of his warm embrace, moving toward the door.

"Come on Ced" she said softly. He looked at her, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Karli smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand in hers.

"It's time I introduced you to my father"


End file.
